


The Very Personal Shopper

by Crazyheart



Series: Apps of Love [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Smut, Texting, personal shopping au, weird humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: A shopping service AU (an alternative first meeting for #SkamFicWeek).Isak is too lazy to shop his groceries, and too fed up with Eskild’s complaints, and finds that a shopping service would be perfect. But what can he do when his personal shopper turns out to be the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen?





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolauntskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/gifts), [rumpelsnorcack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/gifts), [Rogueleader1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueleader1987/gifts), [reasoniwantyoutostay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/gifts), [XioNin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/gifts), [OceanOfInfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanOfInfinity/gifts), [manicExpressive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/gifts).



> I wrote this for #SkamFicWeek. Day 3: an alternative first meeting. But this is also a Skam Elder Squad group effort! I stole many of the ideas from my chat with the lovely Skam Elders (and yes I have stolen some quotes, sorry). Thank you for the amazing inspiration, support and help, ladies!
> 
> My biggest thank you goes to @coolauntskam and my other anonymous beta reader, who betaed and proofread this fic. Thank you so much, you are amazing!!!! 
> 
> I will post the second and last part of this tomorrow, hopefully. Or a part of it. That’s maybe too optimistic, though. But I`ll try. lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

**Isak: Lazy, me?**

 

Isak wasn't lazy. Not really. It was more that he didn't have the motivation to do stuff that didn't interest him. And grocery shopping didn`t interest him at all. If he could manage life without shopping, preparing food and eating, he would gladly stop doing it. That`s why he had been avoiding the grocery shopping as much as possible; so much that his flatmates had started to complain. 

 

“Everyone is tired of shopping for you all the time, baby Isak”, Eskild said. “In fact, we refuse to bring any more food into the house until you do the shopping.”

 

Isak was sitting in the kitchen at the time, with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. They had for once decided to play games and chill at his place, since Jonas couldn't have them. They had just had some pizza, and endured another unlikely hook up story from Magnus, and were about to go to Isak`s room. That was when Eskild decided to ambush them. 

 

“This is Kollektivet, Isak. We need to cooperate. That means that you have to do your share.”

 

Jonas seemed to agree very much and looked at Isak. His bushy eyebrows seemed to say that he was slightly annoyed. “That's only fair, Isak,” he said. 

 

“It's not like Linn shops that much either,” Isak muttered.

 

“Well, more than you,” Eskild said.

 

Isak groaned. He knew they were right. If not for another reason, as much as the fact that Eskild and Kollektivet basically had saved his ass, and more than once. Before them he had been a lonely, broke and homeless fucker, and now he at least wasn't homeless anymore. He had shared the flat with Linn and Eskild for a couple of months now, and it was just the end of summer. School would start again in a couple of days. Without Kollektivet, he would have no place to stay. It was probably time to take some responsibility.

 

He dreaded the thought, though. He hated the stores, all the people, and all the items to choose from. He always became tired and grumpy, and he never found all the things he was supposed to find. If there was a hell, grocery shopping was his type of hell.

 

But as Eskild watched Isak squirm, he seemed to get a milder look on his face. “I know you hate to go shopping, Isak, and you really don't know what to buy half the time.” He smiled widely. “That`s why I have found the perfect solution for you.”

 

“Yeah?” Isak wasn't too hopeful. 

 

Eskild grinned. “You need a personal shopper!”  

 

“What?”

 

“Look here”, Eskild said and pushed his phone into his face. "The best way to shop for groceries." Eskild reads out loud. “That's the tagline for Gladmat, the grocery delivery company that lets you shop online from major grocery stores, and then delivers your groceries to you that same day, often within an hour or two. Isn't it perfect?” 

 

“Yeah, my aunt has a shopper like that”, Mahdi said, “It's great”.

 

Isak looked from Eskild, to the boys, and back at Eskild again. “What the fuck? Isn't that for old people, or something?”

 

“Not at all! It`s for modern, busy people, Isak!” Eskild laughed. “And look, you can even follow the shopper with a GPS thingy! They say you can watch it “Minutt for minutt”. It`s pretty clever, yeah?” 

 

Isak snorted. It sounded kind of neat, though. The thought of escaping hours of shopping was very tempting. He looked closer at the site in Eskild`s phone. 

 

That was when Magnus cleared his throat. “Wait, wait. So does someone actually go to the grocery store for you? Like that's how this works?”

 

Eskild nodded.  

 

“Like there is a human, who works for this company, taking your list and shopping for you??”

 

“Yup, that's the deal.”

 

“It's not like a robot and a warehouse?”

 

Eskild smiled, and put on his lecturer face. “No, it's a person, and they have shifts. Gladmat lets you shop from local grocery stores online, then sends a personal shopper to pick up and deliver your order to you the same day.”

 

“Oh my god, it`s genius,” Magnus said. His eyes shone. “I would be so tempted just to chat, though”.

 

“You would have talked a hole in their heads”, Mahdi laughed, but without malice.

 

Isak snorted. Chatting? That wasn't what appealed him at all. But the idea of a personal shopper  _ was  _ sort of appealing, he had to admit it. He thought for a moment. “I guess it would be far too expensive, though, Eskild.”

 

“No, not at all!” Eskild was prepared to sell this in, that was evident. “Delivery is free for your first order. After that, it`s 50 kroner for two hour delivery when you spend 350 kroner or more.” 

 

“Okay…”

 

“If you pay 1000 kroner for the membership for a whole year, you get free delivery on 2 hour and scheduled grocery deliveries over 350 kroner. There's even a free 2 weeks trial.”

 

Isak couldn't help but be intrigued. Still, he had to question something. It was just who he was. “The shoppers can't earn much from that, though?”

 

“True,” Jonas said. Jonas. Always having a big heart for anyone that could be underpaid. 

 

Eskild just shrugged. “Well, the shoppers get tips, and I guess that`s where the money is. You should give it a try, Isak.”

 

“It sounds like a good idea,” Jonas nodded. “At least you would have enough time to study and play games. Maybe you even would make time to be social and meet someone.”

 

Isak huffed. “I meet plenty of people all the time, Jonas”.

 

“You meet us,” Mahdi said “and have a random hookup at a party once in awhile”.

 

Magnus laughed. “Once in awhile? Every party, more likely!?”

 

Isak felt uneasy. He always did when his lack of social life and the question of love interests came up. He shot a quick glance at Eskild, who for once just watched the boys without saying anything.

 

“Fuck, I’m seventeen,” Isak finally said. “It’s not like I’m ready to meet the love of my life or anything. And it’s not like you are so much more lucky in that department, either, is it?”

 

The boys had to laugh to that.

 

“True, but I still hope it would do something about your mood if you could meet some new people.” Jonas smiled.

 

Isak shrugged. “Well, I’ll try that shopping thing, at least.”

 

Eskild smiled, then, and almost danced out of the room. “You won't regret it, Isak!”

 

So, Isak decided to have a closer look at that Gladmat thing. When his buddies had left that night, he tried to check out the site and downloaded the app. After logging in, the first order of business was to choose which grocery store to order from. He would order things the next day, but thought it would be smart to check out how it all worked. He liked the technological part of it all. There were photos attached to most food items, and it was a lot easier to click them than to go searching through the shelves for hours. It was possible that he soon just might enjoy shopping for the first time in his life.  

 

If there only had been a similar, simple way to fix his non existent love life. Like a boyfriend app (yeah, he wasn't entirely gay, maybe, not like Eskild, most likely not, but he was painfully aware of the fact that boys were his thing). But yeah. That would have been something.

 

He fell asleep thinking about just how much he might or might not like boys (he sure did), and slept all night, for once.

 

The next day, he logged onto Gladmat, chose the shop and searched for the food he needed, and the food that Eskild and Linn had listed for him. He noticed that before he placed his order, the site allowed him to choose substitutions for all items in case they were out of stock, which was nice. Gladmat even recommended some replacements. Isak liked that. He mostly had no clue what brand he wanted, so if he could be recommended something, that was very good. There was also an option to have his personal shopper call him to confirm any replacement purchases, and even if he really didn't bother to talk to anyone, he clicked that option. Just in case. Then he placed the order. 

 

The first thing that happened, was that he got a text: 

  
  


_ Hi, Isak. This is your Service shopper, Even. I'll be shopping for you soon. Let me know if you`d like to add or change anything to your order! _

 

_ Thanks. Can I add a liter of milk? _

 

_ Of course! *Smiley* _

 

_ Thanks. *Thumbs up* _

 

_ *Shopping Cart* *Thumbs up* _

  
  


Good emoji use, Isak mused, and grinned. Strong play. He wondered what this Even was like. What types of people would choose a job like this?

 

The app was quite intriguing. The confirmation page gave him live updates on his order, including the name of his personal shopper again, and when he started shopping for him. It was neat.

 

Then he got another text:

 

_ Hi, Isak! The store doesn't have the requested product, Mr Lee Noodles, available. They have noodles in another brand, is that okay? _

 

_ Sure. Anything’s fine, as long as it’s quick and easy to make. I’m really not fussy about food. _

 

_ That’s good then! *smiley* But you have the chance to be fussy now that you have me, you know. Just let me know!!! _

 

_ Thanks, that's good to know, Even. _

  
  


Isak had to laugh a little. This Even seemed to want him to try more food. He typed a question:

  
  


_ Can you recommend something to have with the noodles? I’m just always eating them as they are, or maybe with cheese. _

 

_ Yes I can!!! *smiley* *applause*  _

_ You can quickly wok chicken, carrots, peppers and spring onions in a sweet soy sauce, and serve with the noodles. That’s easy.  _

 

_ Okay. I’ll try that.  _

_ I am fine if you decide which products I will need with that. I don’t need big packages. _

 

_ No problem! Good things can come in small packages, you know. ;) _

  
  


Winky face? Isak had to chuckle, but he was confused as well. Good things in small packages? What was this Even person insinuating? Isak had a very fine sized package, thank you very much!  

  
  


_ What, wait are you messing with me? _

 

_ Not at all! I just meant…  _

_ Good food depends on the quality of the product, not the quantity.  _

_ And how you handle it, of course. :) _

  
  


How you handle it? Isak laughed out. This was kind of flirty, wasn't it? His heart drummed as he texted:

  
  


_ So are you good at handling food, Even? _

 

_ Well I know a thing or two. :)  _

  
  


Isak chuckled. This was fun. But best to leave it at that, maybe. He had to admit he almost felt charmed by the shopper, but he knew nothing about the guy, and he could be an idiot, so it was best to let it be. He decided to leave his phone for a moment and do the dishes.

 

After about twenty minutes he got another text.

  
  


_ Hey Isak! I just wanted to touch base with you in case there’s anything more you need! _

 

_ No, it’s fine, I’m good _

 

_ That’s good, then! I’m shooting to deliver at 14.30. :) _

 

_ OK great _

  
  


This Even was back at being professional. Isak still loved it. The shopper was really friendly, and Isak loved how he texted to ask questions when the store didn't have something, or when he wanted to check if Isak wanted more. He was even a little funny. It ruled so much.

 

The shopper must have finished the shopping now, because Isak could follow him on the GPS map. It was amazing. He could know exactly when this Even person was getting close to the flat. 

 

Just a few minutes later, the buzzer rang. The delivery was right on schedule. Isak didn't know why his heart jumped a beat or two, but it did.

 

Isak buzzed the front door open, and went out into the hallway. The guy knocked, and Isak opened the door to the flat.

 

_ And. And fuck.  _ Isak felt his heart skip a beat as butterflies took flight in his stomach.  _ Fuuuuck _ , the guy looking back at him was the hottest guy he had seen in a long time. Since forever, maybe. 

 

The guy was beautiful. He was tall, exceeding Isak’s own height by perhaps one or two inches. His hair was dark blonde, wavy, with a lock that fell artlessly over his forehead. 

 

His features were put together in such a way as to make the breath catch in Isak’s lungs. His dark blonde brows shaded deep blue, smiling eyes. His lips looked plush and soft. Dressed in jeans and a tee shirt topped by a pilot jacket, his clothes revealed a tall and slender body. He seemed like a cool guy, but there was something gentle and refined about him as well as something slightly…goofy. To Isak, he was still like a sexy god, or something. 

 

“Hi,” the shopping god Even said, with his eyes fixed on Isak. He smiled a shiny smile, “I’m Even. And here’s your Gladmat!”

 

His voice was rich and smooth, sending a shiver down Isak's spine. Isak stared, and hesitated, torn between the urge to run and hide from the sudden surge of desire the sight of this guy gave him and the almost magnetic pull he felt between them. 

 

“Hi, Uh… I’m Isak. Thank you.”

 

The friendly (and gorgeous) guy handed him three full bags of groceries. Then he quickly ran down the list of substitutions he made, and then told Isak his receipt would be emailed to him.

 

Isak only stared and nodded. Finally he managed to say: “Thank you again, this is… perfect.”

 

Even’s smile got impossibly wider, and his eyes crinkled. “I hope you’ll like the chicken wok that I recommended.”

 

Isak smiled a slow smile. A rush of bravery made him say: “Well the products seem fine, so I guess it depends how I handle them?” He suddenly panicked and paused with a grimace, “I mean how I make the food. Didn't mean to imply anything else, like I can handle... things just fine. Ah jeez, do you have any idea what I'm getting at here?" Isak wanted to kick himself for his rambling, tongue tied explanation. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

 

Was it only his imagination, or did Even blush a little, too? He laughed, and looked amused. “It’s so easy, you’ll nail it. I can send you the recipe if you like.”

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

Even fished up his phone and Isak’s phone pinged with the message. Isak smiled a thank you.

 

So. What now? Was this guy just about to go? Isak truly didn't want him to.

 

“Oh, shit, fuck, I forgot,” Isak cursed.

 

Even looked alarmed at him. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Well I forgot to tip you. But with all your extra service and everything…” He found his wallet in his jacket. “Here you go”, he said and handed Even the money. 

 

Even smiled, but looked a little embarrassed. “You don’t have to stress with tipping us, you know. You can tip us when you rate us online. Nothing to stress about.”

 

“Uh, okay.”

 

Even looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. “So this is your first time ordering stuff with Gladmat?”

 

“Yeah, it’s my first time.” Isak immediately felt a flush of heat to his head. “With Gladmat. My flat mates made it clear that I should contribute to the household. And when I got the tip about this service, I had to try.”

 

Even smiled. “Cool.” 

 

His eyes lingered on Isak and made him nervous. “So… I have never met a personal shopper before. Is this your fulltime job?”

 

“Only this summer. I have one year left in high school, and after that…well, I guess I will study media or something”.

 

Media. Isak had to smile. So that explained the slightly hipster vibe over him.

 

Even told him about filming, and his eyes lit with enthusiasm as he described the pleasure he derived from working with images and movies.

 

Isak watched Even’s hands as he spoke and wondered what it would be like to have them touch his body with the care he lavished on his work. Isak felt a frisson of jealousy and smiled at his odd notion. Jealous of Even’s movies? He had to be losing it.

 

Even noticed his smile. “I got a bit carried away, huh?”

 

“No, it’s nice to hear that you like what you’re doing. You and me both.” 

 

Their eyes met and held, a silent communication passed between them. Isak felt a warm flush begin to move through his body causing his cock to stir. Breaking the eye contact, he rushed to fill the silence. “I mean, I like what I do, too.”

 

“So what are you doing?” Even asked. 

 

“Second year in high school”, Isak explained. “Science subjects are my thing.”

 

Even studied him closer. “Wow. Aren't you a little young to live in a flat like this?”

 

“Yeah well, things were shit at home, so I had to move. It’s a long story, and I’m probably over sharing. Sorry.”

 

“Not at all,” Even smiled. “So… Science?”

 

Isak felt hot under Even’s intense gaze. “Yeah, I like to learn stuff about how everything works, basically. It’s facts, but mysteries, too. I like that.”

 

“Sounds great.” Even looked at him with that amused look again. “Well, I should continue, I suppose. I hope everything is fine, and maybe I see you again!”

 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, “maybe.”

 

They said goodbye and Isak was left with three bags of groceries and a vague feeling of disappointment because Even had to leave.

 

Could he somehow make sure Even did his shopping next time, too? Probably not. But he might be lucky. He really hoped so. Even if Even was straight, and way out of his league, Isak desperately wanted to see him again.

 

He took his bags to the kitchen and put the food away. Then he checked his order and found it all correct. He suddenly remembered that he could rate his shopper and comment in the app too, and tip them if he wanted to. He gave Even five stars and left a enthusiastic review:

 

_ When “Gladmat” was recommended to me I was skeptical. Was it cheap enough for me? Would I get the things I wanted? Would they deliver in time? Well. Yes, yes and yes. _

 

_ Even was my first time Gladmat shopper, and he was very friendly and patient. You can tell he is a kind-hearted guy that cares about the people he is serving. He was very frank and told me he would provide proof of all items purchased so both parties would be on the same page. He delivered with flying stars. He even gave me an idea for dinner and a recipe! Next, when it came to promptness - Even showed up in time with 3 bags of goodies and a receipt… and not least his big smile. At the moment I knew I would be using him every couple of weeks. _

 

_ This way, I don't have to find time or keep delaying my grocery trip. I don't have to scour the aisles for the things because Even does it all for me. I couldn't be more thankful. He goes to all the grocery stores in our area. So, no matter what we need, he will go there for me. And really, the reason this review is so long is cause he's just a great guy and does what he promises. _

 

_ 5 BRIGHT STARS! _

 

Isak felt ridiculous as he wrote it. It was too much. It wasn't quite like him, to be honest. But this shopper Even made him feel all sorts of silly things, and he couldn't help it. He posted the review anyway and silently hoped to see Even again soon. Shopping groceries had suddenly become very interesting.

  
  


**Even:** **A Very Personal Shopper**

 

Even had never imagined that shopping could be so exciting.  _ Isak _ . That beautiful golden haired boy with dark green eyes had made Even’s heart skip a beat the other day. He had stared at the boy, with this NWA tee shirt, jeans and snapback, and the sight did something to him. Even had been charmed, amused and slightly turned on. He had never reacted like that to a customer before.

 

He felt slightly guilty about the fact, of course. He was still in a relationship with Sonja, after all, even if they had drifted apart lately.

 

As Even got up of bed Saturday morning (the last saturday before the school started again after summer), he recalled his meeting with Isak again. His thoughts drifted randomly as he remembered not so much the words, but Isak's voice and the way it made warmth and desire spread through his body. Even shifted on his feet. His cock began to fill and rise in his boxers. Fuck, he had to stop this. But in the shower, he couldn't help letting his thoughts go to Isak again. In his fantasy, Isak's tongue slid over him, Isak's mouth engulfed his rod, Isak's lips pursed around his straining flesh, sliding up and down, pulling him closer and closer to ecstasy. He rode the wild wave of his fantasy, struggling to maintain control, to prolong the aching pleasure. He shut his eyes and stroked himself until he groaned and came all over the shower wall.

 

As he got out of the shower, he decided to forget about Isak and focus on doing his job instead. It shouldn't be difficult; Even enjoyed life as a shopper. In fact, he loved it. And it wasn't just because he finally had something that he actually mastered in his chaos of a life. It was just good. He met a lot of people and could decide just how much he needed to work. He got an email that said, "Hey, will you set your schedule for next week?" Then he would look at his calendar and put his schedule in the Gladmat app, blocking out the times that he couldn't work. Every Friday, he got his schedule for the next week.

 

Today was the last full work day before school started again after summer. However, he had a split shift, one at 08.00 in the morning and one at 14.30. He silently hoped for some downtime. If there was downtime, the app would often take him to whatever store he might need to shop at soon, and he’d just hang out. He liked to read if he had a chance. 

 

At 07.30 in the morning, he got a text telling him, "Your shift is starting in a half hour, please go to Kiwi." So he went to Kiwi, and then he got to know his first delivery. As soon as he’d delivered the groceries and was back in his car, he got another order via text message that said, "You have another order, please go to Rema 1000," and so he went shopping again.  _ Ah well, more money to the bank _ . He could read his book later.

 

He had a small wish to shop for a certain golden haired boy, but knew the chance was slim. Hell, he knew he shouldn't think like that at all. But he had to be allowed to daydream, didn't he?

 

He had just delivered his third delivery when he got the text told him about a new order. He checked out the customer, and his heart beat faster at once. It was Isak!

 

He was quick to text:

  
  


_ Hi, Isak! This is your Service shopper Even again!*green heart* I'll be shopping for you in a minute. So, let me know if you`d like to add or change anything, or if you need some cooking advice!  _

_ *winkey smiley* _

  
  


He had a standard phrase, but he couldn't resist changing it a bit. He laughed when he got a response at once.

  
  


_ Hi, Even! Thanks. *smiley* Well, the wok ended up a little soggy, to be honest. Tasted good, though! I might need an even easier recipe. _

 

_ Okay!  *smiley* I thought you were a scientist, Isak?! _

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

_ Think of cooking as a scientific experiment. If you follow the recipe, it’ll work.  _

_ I suppose you cooked the vegetables too long. *winkey smiley*  _

 

_ Hah. Yeah well I might have forgotten the food on the stove for a moment. My flatmate Eskild was bugging me. He couldn’t understand why I was suddenly cooking… lol. _

 

_ Well just like in science, now you know what made it soggy! *smiley* _

_ So, would you like me to give you another easy dinner tip? _

 

_ Yes, please! *Thumbs up* _

 

_ Oh, there’s so much good food to choose from! _

_ Do you have any favourite foods? _

 

_ I end up eating a lot of fast food, to be honest. Burgers and kebabs and stuff. At home it’s mostly noodles and microwave dinners. _

 

_ Oh, that`s sad Isak. _

_ You need to try some new things *winkey smiley* _

_ Do you wanna try two recipes this week?  _

_ I have a recipe for some mean fish burgers and a hot shish kebab! *smiley* _

 

_ Sure, that sounds great. But is it easy? _

 

_ Of course! *smiley* _

 

Even sent Isak both the recipes and listed the things he would need.

  
  


_ That looks really good. Actually, you’re making me hungry. *smiley*  _

_ Could you please add the stuff that I need to my order? I have rice. _

 

_ Sure thing, lovely! *green heart* _

  
  


Lovely? Oops. A little too friendly there, maybe. Even blushed, and hoped that Isak would let it slide. He had approached the shop and was ready to get going.

  
  


_ I will start shopping now.  _

_ Let me know if you think of anything else you need! *shopping cart* *smiley* _

 

_ Thanks, I’m good. *smiley* _

  
  


Even went into the shop and started to fill up the shopping cart. It was sort of evident which items were Isak’s and which weren't. Isak didn't lie about the fast food. Isak seemed to have a thing for snacks, and fast and easy food. As always, there were some products missing. He texted Isak again:

 

_ They were out of the requested product, buns without raisins, but if you want something sweet, they have caramel glazed doughnuts. _

 

_ Oh fuck, they’re lethal. Sounds amazing. Yes please. Four of those.  _

_ You rock, thank you!  _

 

_ Lol, okay. Something tells me that you like sweet things. *green heart*  _

_ Bad news! They’re out of that Maarud sour cream and onion chips. Do you want something else instead? _

 

_ Sure! Can you pick one for me? _

 

_ Yes I can. *smiley* Do you like Maarud salt and vinegar? I didn`t know if you were a salt and vinegar kind of guy.  _

 

_ Oh fuck, they're back? I always loved them, but then they stopped making them!  _

_ Yes please. Thanks. “thrilled smiley” _

 

Even had to laugh. Isak was really passionate and enthusiastic about his snacks. Even suddenly wished he could cook Isak some tasty snacks once, and see how he would react. Would his green eyes widen or get hooded in pleasure? Would he smile? Would he make a pleased sound?

 

Fuck, he had to stop this, before he got a boner in the snacks aisle in a grocery shop. Even looked into his shopping cart, and saw that he had found everything. He finished his shopping, and everything was going great.

 

Until it didn`t.

 

He had payed and packed the bags and was just about to go out with them, when he realized that his keys weren’t in his pocket. He searched everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found. Fuck. His two hour time slot was soon up. He had to send Isak a text. 

  
  


_ Hi again, Isak. I am a little late, but hope it won't go too long. I am sorry. _

 

_ That's okay. Will you be here soon? _

 

_ I am so sorry. I can't find my keys. Everyone`s looking. _

  
  


Even was desperate, and got several people in the shop to help him find his keys. This was just horrible. 

 

He looked and looked, but couldn't find anything. Then another shopper came up to him (thank goodness for those pink Gladmat tee shirts), and asked what was wrong. 

 

“Don't worry” the other shopper said, when he told her about his keys. “I can bring your customer the groceries. I will just have to finish my shopping first.”

 

Even was heartbroken. He was disappointed in himself, and that he could be so messy, but most of all he was sad that he wouldn't be able to meet Isak again. He typed Isak the updates:

  
  


_ I am sorry, but I am having another shopper deliver the groceries to you.  _

_ I still haven't found my keys. I am very sorry _

 

_ Oh, that's too bad. _

 

_ She is finishing shopping for her order now. _

 

_ She's checking out now. _

 

_ Got it, thanks for the updates, Even. Too bad you can't come and help me decipher the recipe (lol I'm kidding, I just hope you find your keys) _

 

_ I feel horrible. And I still can't find them. _

 

_ Don't worry about it, it`s okay. It's definitely worse for you.  _

_ I hope you find them. *green heart” _

 

It was over. Even had lost his hope to find the keys. But just as he helped the other shopper take out the bags to the car, he heard a rattling sound in one of the bags. And there, in the bottom of the bag filled with snacks, was his keys. Even hadn`t been more relieved in a long time. He hugged his unknown colleague thank you, and went as quickly as he could to his car.  

 

_ Hi again, Isak!  _

_ I found my keys and will deliver your groceries anyway. _

 

_ Nice! *smiley* _

 

Even rung the doorbell and was met with a smiling Isak. He looked good. He had no snapback today, but his golden locks made Even want to dig his hands into his hair. But mostly, he felt bad for being late.

 

“I'm so sorry, Isak!” Even blurted out. “I have never been late like this before. I don't know what happened, I must just have put my keys in the bag.”

 

Isak still smiled, and now he shrugged. “It`s really not that bad, Even, relax.”

 

“Yeah, well, I just wanted you to get your things in time.”

 

_ And see you. I wanted to see you.  _

 

Even grimaced. But of course he had to fuck up. Why did he always have to fuck up everything?

 

Isak looked at him with something similar to concern in his eyes. “You look really sad, Even, don`t be,” he said. “It's fine. I'm just glad you found your keys and had a chance to come.”

 

He suddenly looked embarrassed and quickly took his bags and looked into them. 

 

Even, on the other hand, tried to breathe and calm down. Okay. He made it. Not in time, but at least he got to see Isak. He watched Isak silently from the doorway, admiring his muscular shoulders, the long, lean line of his back, his firm taut ass outlined by the clinging fabric of his sweats as he bent over the shopping bags. Isak looked up. 

 

Caught ogling, Even blushed. “It should all be there,” he said. 

 

Isak nodded, looking a little confused. Then he grinned as he picked up the caramel glazed doughnuts. “You realize you've made a friend for life, buying these? You're really pushing the right buttons.”

 

Even blushed. He looked back, and tried to show a heated, mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Everyone has their hot spots," he replied, his voice husky and low.

 

Isak`s eyes widened, and he swallowed. "Uh…” he said. 

 

Then he didn't say anything more for a moment. He drew a breath. “You seem to have had a shitty day today, Even,” he finally said, looking cautious.

 

Even laughed a slightly bitter laugh. “I sure have.”

 

Isak seemed to hesitate. “Do you have more orders today?” 

 

“No, I had to cancel the last one when I didn`t find my keys.”

 

“Would you.. uhm… stay for dinner? I thought you could use a little company and some food, and I could definitely use some advice about how to make it.”

 

The last sentence came in a rush. 

 

Even laughed, surprised. “So now I am your personal shopper  _ and  _ cook?”

 

Isak blushed. “No, no, no. Cooking  _ teacher _ . I`ll do the job. That`s a difference.” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Even surprised himself. He didn`t know if this was so smart, but he didn`t care. He was hungry and tired, and he had the possibility to stay with a gorgeous, interesting guy a little longer.  

 

“Okay?” Isak asked, like he was surprised, too. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay for dinner.”

 

Isak smiled a smile that made his whole face change, and it was impossible for Even to look away. But then Isak handed him one of the bags, and they carried the bags into the kitchen. 

 

“Eskild and Linn are out just now,” Isak said, “thank goodness, and that means that we have the kitchen to ourselves.” 

 

“Nice.”

 

“Yeah.” Isak started to put away all the food. “I thought we could make the fish burgers. Is that alright?”

 

“Sure, they're really good. We can fry up a couple extra, so you have something for lunch tomorrow.” 

 

He noticed that Isak looked at him. “How did you learn to cook?”

 

Even shrugged. “I have just always helped to cook stuff at home. And when I started this job I got a chance to learn a little about cooking. I tested out some of the products, so that I can recommend stuff, you know” 

 

“Clever.” Isak was ogling the doughnuts. “God, these look good. I'm not really good at delayed gratification.” 

 

Even could imagine him eating them, but that wasn't such a good idea. He came closer to Isak, and took the package out of his hand. “You really want them at once, don't you?” he teased, in a dark voice. “Now, be a good boy and let them be until after dinner.”

 

It sounded like Isak`s breath got caught and he looked a little flushed. “Fuck you,” he said, but laughed. Even realized that they stood really close. Even`s eyes suddenly dropped to Even`s lips, before he looked away. Fuck, he looked gorgeous. 

 

Even was a little shocked over how physically he reacted to this. His cock began to plump in his pants. He quickly walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, letting the cool air rush over him. Struggling to keep his voice steady he started to speak, then looked back at Isak. 

 

"I thought you wanted to make the fish burgers," Even managed, somewhat breathlessly. He flushed when he found Isak's gaze glued to his ass.

 

Isak's eyes traveled up the length of Even's body, coming to rest on his face, where he finally made eye contact. "Mmm, I'd like that," he agreed with a sultry murmur. He held Even's startled gaze for what, to Even, seemed an eternity, then seemed to collect himself. "I'll find the fish. What sort of veggies did you bring?"

 

Even swallowed and turned back to the refrigerator, opening the door. "There's some lettuce, onions, tomatoes and cucumber.”

 

He started to turn back to Isak when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Isak leaned forward, to look into the fridge. "So you like that green stuff, huh?"

 

Even's eyes widened, he shivered when he felt Isak's breath, warm and misty, on the back of his neck. "Um yeah, I...I do," he stuttered. Oh, Isak definitely had game, too. Even`s stomach quivered with anticipation and dread as he waited for Isak's next move. He wanted to howl with disappointment as Isak stepped back and away.

 

“Well, let's get started, then,” Isak said. “Where's the recipe?”

 

Even sighed, and found it. 

 

Making the dinner was fun and torture at the same time. They joked and laughed, but every other minute one of them would say something almost flirty or come too close to each other, and the tension rose between them again. Actually, the tension was there all the time, and it drove Even mad. 

 

Luckily, the result wasn't too bad. It was perfect, actually. The fish burgers tasted really good, and they had a good time eating, chatting and laughing. Even couldn't help noticing how Isak moaned when he tasted the food, and how he licked sauce from his fingers. Isak was so hot all the time that Even almost was relieved when the meal was over.

 

When they cleaned everything up, Isak smiled at him. “The food was amazing,” he said. “Thanks for helping me.”

 

“Hmm, I think I need a reward,” Even grinned, without thinking. He blushed. Their eyes met and locked. For a timeless moment they merged, blue eyes and green, open and vulnerable. He swallowed, suddenly unsure of what to do, what to say.

 

“I mean, uh, those doughnuts… could I have a taste?”

 

Isak laughed, looking a little flushed. “Sure,” he said. He found the sweet and sticky things and gave one to Even. “You probably need one after a day like this.”

 

Even grinned and nodded. “Yeah, it’s typical, really.” He took a big bite of the doughnut, savouring the sweet caramel taste. “I always forget my keys, don’t you?”

 

He looked at Isak and caught him gazing at him. “I do,” Isak laughed, blushing a little. He took a bite of his doughnut, too. And Even could have watched that moment in slow motion repeatedly until the end of time. Isak almost closed his eyes so they were hooded and made a moaning sound that went directly to Even’s dick. He could just stare. Isak chewed his bite slowly and licked his lips free of the remaining glaze. 

 

When Isak looked back at him, Even tried to say something quick, to hide the state he was in. “So… was it worth the wait?”

 

Isak grinned, with his mouth full of sticky sweetness. “Definitely.”

 

He looked at Even for an extra beat. “Both you and the donut.”

 

Before Even had a chance to react, Isak turned around and put away the donut box.

 

“Okay, good,” was all Even managed to say, as he chewed his last bite. He looked around. The kitchen was clean and tidy and he had no reason to stay put. He hesitated for a moment. “So… I suppose I should head home soon.”

 

Isak turned around and looked at him. “Okay.”

 

“This was really nice, Isak. You saved my day.”

 

Isak smiled then. “Good.” He followed Even out in the hallway. They reached the front door. Even was thinking about everything that had happened and was a little absent minded. Grateful. He lay a hand on Isak’s shoulder. 

 

"Thanks." He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Isak’s cheek. The effect was immediate, electric. Isak drew in a sharp breath. Even withdrew slightly, enough to see the wide-eyed uncertainty that flitted across his face. Unable to resist, Even leaned in again, his mouth softly brushing Isak’s slightly parted lips. An almost imperceptible whimper answered the pressure of his lips. Even withdrew. Isak’s eyes were closed. His expression a mix of pleasure, wonder and concern. Even stepped back, knowing that he shouldn't rush anything. “Uh, sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. But I’m sort of glad I did”.

Isak withdrew, too, his eyes hooded as he murmured something about being tired.

 

Even nodded, smiled a little. “Okay, goodbye, then, Isak. See you later.”

 

Isak’s eyes were dark green. “Yeah, see ya.”

 

Even felt like he dragged himself home. As he sat in his car his head was spinning. For a moment he'd seen something in Isak's eyes, something that made him nervous, yet stirred anticipation, causing his heart to pound. He'd kissed Isak without thinking. And when he stopped back, Isak withdrew, too. Not only physically, but mentally as well, his face blank, his eyes shadowed.

 

Even didn’t know why. Even didn't know what this thing between them was. He didn`t know if Isak was truly interested in something more, or not. Hell, he didn't know if he would see Isak again.

 

It didn't matter. Well, of course it mattered, but it didn't matter regarding what Even needed to do right now. Even realized that he had to break up with Sonja. He probably should have done that a long time ago. Isak had begun to take over his mind now, and Sonja didn't deserve that. Even if Isak wasn't truly interested in him, even if nothing would come from this, Even knew he had to do it. 

 

Even broke up with Sonja that Sunday. It was horrible, and heartbreaking, but he had to do it. They both cried and they both grieved. But Even managed to tell her everything. They managed to talk it through. And it was all over.

 

Unfortunately, that meant that Even barely had slept when he turned up on his first day of school after summer. At his new school. And he was nervous.

 

This whole thing reminded him of being a failure. A freak. An outcast. He just wanted to get past this first day. And then things maybe would become better.

 

As he walked over the new schoolyard he put his headphones in his ears and tried to let his music drown the sound of his beating heart.

 

Just as he approached the stairs, a familiar figure came out the door. _ Isak _ . The surprise went straight to his stomach. Isak’s golden locks shone in the cold sunlight. He laughed at something one of his buddies said, and Even pulled his headphones off to hear the sound of it.

 

Isak looked up, and stared at him. Even watched a myriad of emotions be reflected in his eyes.

 

“Even!? Hei!”

 

Even grinned, or at least he tried to. “Halla.”

 

It was a little awkward. Isak’s buddies stared at him. Isak stared, too.

 

Isak cleared his throat. “You go here? You didn't go here last year?”

 

Even smiled. “Nope. Bakka.”

 

“Huh.” Isak smiled then. “Okay, gutta, this is Even. And Even, this is gutta.”

 

Even greeted the boys, and tried to remember their names. Jonas, eyebrows and probably best buddy, Magnus, the blonde enthusiastic one, and Mahdi, the chill guy with the shiny smile. 

 

“Well, I guess we need to get going.” Isak muttered, looking a little nervous and shy. “You know your way around?”

 

“Sure, yeah. I’ll find it. See you later.”

 

Isak nodded a greeting, and he and his buddies continued on their way, but Even could hardly believe it. Isak was on his school. His school! Even smiled as he walked to his classroom. Isak was here, and he was like a ray of sunshine on this grey and miserable day. Even didn't know much right now, but knew at least one thing in this moment. Everything had just begun.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even was a personal grocery shopper, and Isak was in need of groceries, among other things. There was some flirting and heavy emoji use. Now school had started and they had just realized that they went to the same school. The boys were very careful, but things were bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally I managed to finish this second part I promised! It took a little more time than i planned, because of ...life. And because canon stuff just kept flooding into my head. And because I had to add an extra bonus-part in Isak`s POV at the end. 
> 
> THANK YOU to my lovely beta readers! You are so helpful, and you made this possible!!!
> 
> THANK YOU Elder Squad for your inspiration. You wrote this. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone who has commented. It means so much. And don`t be afraid to ask about stuff if you react to something. I would like to know.  
> Warning? Well. There will be smut. Isak is only 17 years old in this fic, so if that troubles you, this is not the fic for you. Well, if you read everything but the bonus part called "Isak: For More Pleasure", you should be okay.
> 
> Anyway, the age of consent is 16 years in Norway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

******Isak: Waiting is Not an Option**

 

It was the beginning of October. Sana had forced Isak to join the revue group Kosegruppa because of a stupid little mistake, and now he sat here, on a Friday night, with a bunch of theater nerds, and felt like shit. The other boys had failed him, too. 

 

Isak wasn't in the best mood. To be honest, he had been frustrated lately, and all because of Even. Isak still couldn't believe that his hot Gladmat shopper went to his school. His school! That wasn't a bad thing in itself, but Isak had been pining for Even for almost two months now, and it was... exhausting. It had been seven weeks of pining, to be precise. It was ridiculous. Every time he saw Even, his heart raced and his knees felt weak. Every time Even smiled Isak had to smile back, and had to fight the urge to touch his lips. Every time Even touched his arm or shoulder, a shiver went down his spine. It was overwhelming. Isak just couldn't forget that tall and lanky charmer, his shiny smile or bright eyes. Or his soft lips. It was more than pure lust, though. Isak wanted to get to know Even, not just fuck him. He had never felt so overwhelmed by anyone before, to be honest (not even Jonas, even if Isak did some stupid jealous shit because of him). 

 

Isak didn't know how to figure Even out, though. After that evening they cooked together and kissed (did that really happen?), things had been a little awkward between them. 

 

It wasn't like they avoided each other, but it wasn't like they hung together every day, either. They saw each other in the hallway or the school yard almost every day, but that was about it. Even used to throw him a smile every time he met his gaze, and they would share a word or two, maybe about a movie or some music, but never for long. And they practically never hung around in their free time. They were both so fucking friendly and careful all the time, and it drove Isak mad. 

 

Isak had ordered things from Gladmat several times since the start of school. Even still shopped for him from time to time, and they still flirted a little, or at least teased each other. Even still gave him dinner tips and there were smileys, heart emojis and weird puns, but neither of them went further than that. No more cooking together. No more kisses. And Isak didn`t know why.  _ Why? _

 

Well, Isak knew why _he_ was careful: 1. He had finally, after Even`s kiss, admitted to himself that he was gay. However, nobody else knew (and he didn`t know if he wanted anyone to know). And 2. He was terrified that Even didn`t like him, after all, that he just had just been playing a little game, or something. So Isak never started to talk much to Even when his friends were about, and he never asked Even to meet up or anything like that. He tried to keep his heart safe. 

 

But what about Even? Why had he backed off? Was he interested in boys at all? Was he interested in Isak? Did he have other things that kept him from doing anything more than careful flirting? Did his job hold him back somehow? Was it something else? Isak didn`t know. He had a thousand questions, but he didn't know much about Even at all.

 

Even had asked him once, when they were standing in line in the cafeteria, if he was dating anyone. Isak shook his head. Even smiled then, that beautiful sunshine smile of his, but then Mahdi and Magnus were all over Isak, ranting about waffles, and Isak didn't have a chance to ask Even the same question. To make it even more embarrassing, Magnus had started to brag loudly about Isak`s skills as a girl magnet. It was horrible. Even just laughed and winked at Isak. And Isak was no wiser. 

 

Several weeks later, Isak still didn`t know shit. He fiddled with his phone while he sat on the steps and waited for the Kosegruppa meeting to start. Just as he sighed, a familiar figure turned up, greeting Sana, Eva and Vilde in the front of the room.  _ Even. _ Here? Well, yeah, Even  _ was  _ a movie guy, so maybe he was a theater guy too? Isak’s heart beat faster. Suddenly the whole thing didn't seem that nerdy after all.

 

Isak couldn't help watching Even for a moment, admiring his lean body, soft quiff and pouty lips. God, he was hot. And so cool, too! Isak imagined how it would be to kiss those soft lips again…  _ Shit. Shit shit shit shit. _ Even`s eyes had travelled through the room, and now he caught Isak staring, with wide eyes and parted lips, and… Isak shut his mouth and swallowed. Smiled a little. Tried to be casual. Cool. 

 

Even smiled widely and approached him. “Halla, Isak.”

 

Isak`s heart was racing now. “Halla.” He smiled back. How could he not? 

 

Even leaned closer. “Can I sit next to you?”

 

“Sure, yeah.” Isak swallowed. Desperate to find something cool to say, and ending up with: “We keep bumping into each other, yeah?”

 

“We sure do.” Even grinned. “Are you stalking me, maybe?”

 

Isak froze. He had to admit that he had searched for Even on Facebook and Insta, but without his last name, that wasn't too easy. And he didn't want to ask around. So… he still knew nothing. Even wouldn`t know that, though.  _ Chill _ .

 

“Haha, you wish, yeah,” he said. He was just about to ask Even why he had chosen Kosegruppa and not one of the other revue groups, when the first year Emma and her friends approached him, smiling widely and talking about the cool people in Kosegruppa.  _ Yay _ … Isak didn't know where to look. He had chatted with Emma at Eva`s party last weekend, mostly to show the boys that he still had game, but nothing more happened. Emma still looked like she had a thing for him. Weird. He tried to be polite but uninviting at the same time. It wasn`t easy. Not with Even there right next to him.

 

Even bumped his shoulder when Emma moved on. “You seem to have a fan?” His smile was teasing, but there was something dark in his eyes. 

 

Isak shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, well, she's not really my type.” 

 

Even`s eyes glittered. “Who's your type, then?”

 

Isak stared into his eyes, feeling almost paralyzed.  _ You. You`re my type.  _

 

Isak didn't get to answer, since Vilde started speaking in front of them all. She talked and talked with enthusiasm about Kosegruppa, and Isak zoned out, more or less. However, he froze when she mentioned that they were about to do a love exercise.  _ Fuck _ . Isak cringed at the idea. That wasn't going to happen.

 

Vilde told everybody to stand up and come join hands, so they stood up. Isak leaned closer to Even and whispered: “Should we skip that?” 

 

Even`s eyes were teasing as they stepped down to the middle of the room. “Are you chickening out, Isak?”

 

Isak huffed. “Nah, but things like that just aren't for me.” 

 

Even looked amused. “So why are you here?”

 

Isak sighed. “Long story.” 

 

Even`s eyes were laughing. “Stay with me, Isak. We can do this together. It`ll be fun.”

 

Isak wasn't so sure about that. But then it was too late, and they were all standing in a circle in the middle of the room already. And Even was too cute, to be honest. So Isak stayed. 

 

Sana explained that the exercise was that they should stand in a circle, and they should pick someone to start. That person, the “lover,” had to go to someone else in the group – it could be anyone – and tell them: “I love you.” The point of the exercise was to make the other person break. That meant that they could play it however they wanted to achieve that aim: straight or over the top; lustful, deadly serious or even creepy. The “love-ee” had to remain neutral, without smiling or laughing, and reply: “I love you too, but I can’t smile.” If they were successful, the lover had to find a new target to try to break. If the love-ee cracked or broke though, they became the lover.

 

Isak dried his clammy hands on his trousers and took Even`s hand and the hand of another guy in the group. Even`s hand was warm. It felt nice. 

 

A part of Isak was terrified, but another part was rather optimistic. He was so used to hiding his feelings all the time. Surely he would manage this without a problem? He knew he could go up to any girl and fake it, even be funny, without a problem. He just hoped that Even didn't approach  _ him _ , because that could possibly break him pretty fast. Or would it?

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Emma was first out to get the role of lover. She approached Isak at once, but Isak was well prepared. When she giggling and laughing said “I love you”, he had no problem saying “I love you too, but I can`t smile”, with a blank expression. Emma had to move on, and she approached the one in the group that had laughed highest during the first round; Chris. And yes, that worked. Emma was funny and all over the top, the whole group laughed, and Chris giggled. 

 

Chris first tried to make Kasper laugh, but since that didn't work she had to try once more. She went straight to Sana (not the obvious choice, Sana could be like a statue sometimes), but when Chris overwhelmed her with an enthusiastic “I LOVE YOU!” and the rest of the group laughed and giggled, Sana broke into a wide smile and laughed, too, as she said her phrase. Isak was surprised. He thought that Sana was more controlled than that. Huh. It was like she didn't even try. 

 

Sana looked like she thought for a moment, but then she approached Isak. No, wait, Even. Isak felt that Even`s hand tensed for a moment in his. Sana stood right in front of Even, looked him in the eyes,  _ and oh my god _ , how beautiful. She smiled, so her dimples showed, her eyes twinkled and she looked like she really spoke the truth when she said: “I love you.” Isak heard anticipating giggling in the group, and he stared at Even to see his response. Even had looked neutral, almost nervous as Sana approached him, but when Sana spoke the words it was almost like something shone in his eyes (tears?), and his lips shivered, and slowly he smiled the widest, most beautiful, heartbreaking smile Isak had ever seen. “I love you too, but I can`t smile,” he said, and why did that make Isak`s heart ache? Even sounded so sad and happy at the same time? Isak had to swallow.  _ Fuck. _ What was this? Neither Sana or Even seemed to have any control at all. Was this whole thing more difficult than he imagined? 

 

His heart sped up as he realized that Even suddenly stood in front of him.  _ Oh my god _ . Even seemed to be sort of a loose canon. What would he do? Isak tried to present a relaxed, blank face as he met Even`s gaze. Fuck, that wasn`t easy. 

 

He almost expected Even to be funny, or maybe scary, but instead Even just stared into Isak`s eyes for a long time. Isak suddenly realized that Even still held his hand, as he stood in front of him. He brushes his thumb over his hand.  _ Oh fuck _ . Even`s blue eyes were so open and sincere, that they made Isak dizzy. 

 

“I love you,” Even said, like a question, or a prayer, and Isak`s heart did an extra jump. The heat flushed his head at once.  _ Fuck. _ He knew he stared, and his jaw dropped open. He just couldn't help it. He didn`t know how his face looked, but he didn't smile. In fact, he couldn`t. He knew this was just an act, and just a game, but it still felt so intimate and hot; it was almost scary. He blinked, and realized that the group waited for a response.  “Uh… I love you too, but I can't smile,” he whispered, as he drowned himself in Even`s eyes. And it felt like the truth. It felt like he lay his heart out for everyone to see. When Even broke his gaze, it was like Isak woke up from a dream, and he blushed. Luckily, Even was quickly over to Vilde, threw his long arms in the air and goofed around and made her giggle at once. The group howled and laughed and the tension was over.

 

After the exercise they talked and planned the activities for the term. Isak sat next to Even and felt rather good. The tension from the exercise had faded a little. Isak wasn't exactly enthusiastic about Kosegruppa, but the thought of doing these activities with Even made it tolerable. 

 

“I get that you really aren't that interested in drama and theater,” Even said, after a while. “So what do you do for fun? Are you only about science?”

 

Isak hesitated. Even’s focus on him made him nervous, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He was hopelessly lost to him, actually. “Nah, I hang with friends, play games, maybe watch Netflix or something. I used to play soccer, but not anymore.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Yeah, well, my life isn't exactly exciting. Some cooking sessions and revue parties can’t hurt.”

 

“True.” Even laughed. He looked at Isak, captivating him with those blue eyes.

 

“So what about you?” Isak asked, smiling back. “Are you just a movie nerd?”

 

Even seemed to think for a moment. “Well, I like to hang with friends, play music, and maybe draw a little, too.”

 

“Cool.” Isak smiled. It was really cool. Could a guy like Even, with his good looks and even better personality, ever want someone like him? It was weird, though; they liked different things, and were different types of people, but this still felt right. Why did it feel so right?

 

When the group was about to have a break, Even leaned closer. He had put a joint behind his ear and he winked to Isak. “Follow me,” he said.  _ Was this guy for real? _ Isak stared after him for a second, before he woke up and followed. He wouldn't say no to some weed right now. Or to some time alone with Even.

 

Isak walked outside and saw Even sitting on the backside of a bench, smoking. Isak climbed up and sat beside him. Even smiled and passed him the joint. Isak took a deep drag. There was a small awkward silence between them, before Isak finally breathed out and spoke up. “So, how do you like Nissen so far?”

 

Even smiled. “It's not too bad,” he said. “It`s kind of shit to take the last year one more time, but… “

 

Isak looked surprised at him. “You're repeating third year?” 

 

Even shrugged. “Yeah, some shit happened. Long story.” He looked closely at Isak. “You said you had a long story, too. Like why you're here. You don`t seem like that typical drama kid,” he said. 

 

Isak was caught off guard, and had to cough. “Uhm, no. Not really. Sana forced me here, you see. She had some shit on me.” He smiled a sheepish smile.

 

Even nodded. “So you know her?”

 

Isak smiled. “Yeah. She`s my biology buddy. You know her, too, right? It sort of looked like you did, anyway.”

 

Even hesitated. Then he swallowed. “Yeah,” he said, like he revealed a big secret. “Yeah, I know her.” 

 

Just then, someone approached them. Isak sighed a little when he saw it was that first year Emma again. She was a sweet girl, by all means, but she was a little too intense. And he wanted Even to himself.

 

Even seemed to be on his page, because when Emma asked Isak to join her in a Kosegruppa duo, and Isak hesitated, Even threw his arm around Isak`s shoulder. “We've already talked about doing this together,” he said.  _ They had? _ Isak was quick to play along. “Yeah, I'm sorry, I’m doing this with Even.” Isak didn`t know if it was Even`s warm arm over his shoulder that gave him the courage, but when Emma cluelessly still talked about joining them, he put on a sincere face. “I`m afraid that won't work, Emma. We were just supposed to work two and two.” Emma looked disappointed as she walked away. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak breathed. “I did it. I'm usually hopeless at being brutal like that.” 

 

Even grinned. “You did good.”

 

Isak looked at Even. Even`s arm still burned around his shoulder. Even seemed like a touchy feely kind of guy. Isak didn't mind it. “So. Kosegruppa buddies, then?” he said, and smiled. 

 

Even smiled widely. “Yeah. We've already cooked stuff together, so we're perfect for this,” he said, and made Isak blush. 

 

“Yeah,” Isak answered. “We are.”

 

When they went back inside, the rest of the Kosegruppa meeting went far too quickly. They were told to meet up in their duos and make food, and they would have pregames for the revue parties. Isak got to talk some more with Even, but it was too little. Always too little.

 

He walked home, feeling good and slightly desperate at the same time. His mind was flooded with images and touches with Even.

 

As he locked himself inside his room, and threw himself on the bed, his thoughts went to Even's deep laughter, his sparkling eyes and the warm touch of his arm around him. The way he looked at Isak during that silly game. The way his voice sounded, dark and warm, as he said Isak’s name. All these things that made warmth and desire spread through his body.

 

His feelings for Even were more than physical, but right now his body had a noticable reaction. His cock began to fill, tenting his sweats. Isak shut his eyes, imagining Even while he pulled his t-shirt off and eased his hand into his pants, wrapping it around his demanding flesh.

 

He groaned as he began to slowly jack his stiff dick. A thick bead of precum oozed from the slitted head. Using his thumb, he spread the slick fluid over his cock, while fantasising about Even, Even, Even.

 

As he imagined Even looking into his eyes and holding his hand, he groaned again, his heart pounding, and his breath rushing through his lungs. His strokes became almost frantic as he tripped over the edge. He came hard in his hands and could finally sigh and relax. While he lay there panting, he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. It was like he finally accepted what he wanted, and how bad he wanted it. He almost drifted off to sleep, but managed to get up, brush his teeth and pull off his clothes before he fell back into bed. 

 

Yawning deeply he said to himself that this obsessing over Even probably wouldn't lead to anything at all. He still couldn't help imagining the tall, blonde beautiful guy, seizing him in his arms and taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Isak drifted into his dreams smiling.

 

Saturday morning, Isak woke up, wondering how he could get to know more about Even.  _ Sana _ , he thought. Sana would know. But how could he ask, without sounding obsessed? He sent her a text.

  
  


_ Yo, Sanasol, wazzup? _

 

_ Halla, Isabell. What do you want? _

 

_ Can I get that shit back on Monday? _

 

_ Why? Your friends didn't turn up, did they? _

 

_ I can't force them to come, can I? _

 

_ Control your hoes, Isak! _

 

_ Fuck it. Can I have it back or not?  _

 

_ Yeah, yeah. Fine. Monday. _

 

_ Great. So, you know that Even guy? _

 

_ Yeah? _

 

_ He said you two know each other.  _

 

_ Maybe. Why?  _

 

_ What`s his full name? I forgot to ask. _

 

_ Even Bech Næsheim _

 

_ Thanks *thumbs up* _

  
  


Isak picked up his mac and searched the name both in Facebook and Insta, but found nothing. Then he googled it, and his heart jumped when he finally found a link to a movie. Even was interviewed by his handsome best buddy Mikael for a school project. Isak stared at Even and couldn`t help falling a little bit more in love. How was it possible to be so cute? 

 

Even mentioned his favourite director Baz Luhrmann, and Isak made a mental note about checking out that name later. He finally managed to put the mac away, got up, and went into the kitchen. Eskild was eating cereal and drinking from a big mug with tea. 

 

“Good morning, Isakyaki! ”

 

“Morning.”

 

“Could you do the shopping today? We need more milk and toilet paper.”

 

Isak shrugged, even if his heart started to beat harder (he was conditioned to just the word shopping now, almost like a Pavlovian dog; it was ridiculous). “What are you guys doing today?” He mostly tried to shop when the others were out. He liked to have the flat to himself, just in case he was lucky and got Even. For some reason, he didn't want Eskild or Linn to get too curious about it all. 

 

“Oh, Linn is with this guy right now, and I’m going to work.” 

 

Isak nodded. “Yeah, well, I guess I can do it.”

 

Eskild looked up and studied him for a moment. “That Gladmat thing was great, yeah? I mean, you have even started cooking, Isak, it`s a miracle!” 

 

Isak had to smile. “Yeah, it`s good.”

 

He looked through the fridge, freezer and cupboards, and plotted in the things they needed. He didn't meet Even every time he ordered stuff, far from it, but he still got nervous, every time. He still thought of the possibility. 

 

“Oh, and I need condoms”, Eskild said, suddenly, grinning. “I`m going out tonight, and anything can happen.”

 

“Eskild! Fuck, I won't order that!” Isak protested. 

 

“Why not? It`s much better than to buy it in the shop, isn't it? Come on! And you bought tampons for Linn the other day, so how is this worse?”

 

“Because… It can imply that it`s me who`s buying it?”

 

“Oh, grow up. I need some thin ones, regular size.” 

 

Isak sighed, and showed Eskild his phone. “Fine. Look here, you can choose for yourself.”

 

“I can do that.” Eskild picked the brand he wanted, and Isak continued putting other things onto his order. He allowed himself a couple of caramel donuts again, too.

 

After just a few minutes, he got the text from his shopper: 

  
  


_ Halla, this is Even, your Gladmat shopping slave slash cook. *smiley* *green heart* Do you wanna change or add things to your order? _

 

Isak breathed out, at the same time as his heart raced. Even. He had hoped for this, but feared it at the same time. He decided to be brave.

 

_ If you want to, you can give me another dinner tip? Or maybe something we could cook for Kosegruppa?  _

 

_ Sure. I can do that! *smiley* For dinner you could make some chicken tacos? And since we're supposed to spread love, maybe we could bake some muffins? I have a recipe for some insanely good ones with cardamom and blueberries. Does that sound right? _

 

_ Fuck, that sounds perfect. You're the best, Even. _

 

_ I know. I'm special. None of the others get to give you dinner tips like I do, right? _

 

_ None. *winkey smile* _

 

_ I have a question though.  _

 

_ Yeah? _

 

_ They're out of the condom brand you ordered. What would you like instead?  _

 

_ Oh God, I don't know. Can you recommend something?  _

 

_ Isak. This is important. Safety first, you know!  _

 

_ Of course I know. _

 

_ Do you need some thin ones, lubed ones, or maybe some with taste?  _

 

_ I dunno. _

 

_ Ok Isak I have another question, and I need you to take this very seriously.  _

 

_ Yeah, what is it? _

 

_ *strawberry emoji* Strawberry, *grape emoji* grape, or *banana emoji* banana!? For science.  _

 

_ Oh, for fuck`s sake! _

 

_ Or maybe you would like some that glow in the dark? You could use them as light sabers, you know! _

 

_ Fuck, I don't know, Even. They're not for me, okay! I just know that Eskild wanted some thin ones. _

 

_ Do you think he wants some ribbed for her pleasure? _

 

_ Doubt it. He’s gay. _

 

_ Ah well, that slogan is only heteronormative BS anyway. Like they're only for women’s pleasure? Also, as if the texture of the condom is going to be the ultimate deciding factor in whether a woman experiences pleasure *laughing emoji*  Condom marketing is so silly _

 

_ You’re probably right. Somehow I get the impression that you have tested some of these products? _

 

_ I might have, yeah. *smiley*  _

 

_ Can you recommend something? _

 

_ Eskild might like this brand. It has lube that postpones climax. _

 

_ Sure. Sounds great. Do they have all these in my grocery store? _

 

_ Not really. I might have been a little silly with the lightsaber condoms. But they have them online. _

 

_ Haha, yeah well, then I guess we’re good. _

 

_ You sure you don't need any for yourself?  _

 

_ Nah. Told you I’m not dating anyone. _

 

_ What if you meet that someone special tonight?  _

 

_ Lol. The only ´someone` coming here tonight, is you. You got plans, or what? _

 

_ You never know what could happen. :) Better to be on the safe side, you know? _

 

_ Hah. Fuck it. You know what? Please surprise me and choose one for me? Regular size. _

 

_ I can do that! *smiley* No problem. Do you want lube to go with that? _

 

_ What?  _

 

_ The shop has an offer on condoms and lube together. Would you like that?  _

 

_ Sure, that would be great, I guess. And before you ask, I don’t know if I want lube with taste and I don’t know if I want a special colour or whatever. I dunno! You choose. _

 

_ Good. I can do that, Isak. *green heart* I’ll do the rest of the shopping now. See you in about twenty. _

 

_ See ya! *smiley* _

 

Isak was so hot in his head that it almost exploded. Fuck, Even was hilarious. And a charming asshole. Isak wondered how he was supposed to survive the fact that Even would come by in just a minute. He took a look in the mirror. At least his hair wasn't  so bad that he had to put a snapback on. No stains on his clothes. Good. He knew that Even probably would stop in the hallway, but he still tidied away the mess on the kitchen counter. Then he checked his phone, and looked at the GPS map. The dot representing Even was moving from the shop. Good. He was on his way.

 

Isak was nervous. When the doorbell buzzed, his heart pounded in his chest, and his palms were clammy. He took a deep breath and went to open the door.

 

And there he was. Even looked at him with laughter in his beautiful eyes, and Isak had to smile. “You really tried to break me today, eh?”

 

Even shrugged. “Well, did I?”

 

“You made me laugh, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Even grinned. “Maybe.” He handed Isak the bags. “It should be all there.” 

 

“Thanks.” Isak hesitated. “So, do you have many orders left today?”

 

“Nah, I wanted some time off.” Even said, and shifted from one foot to the other. He looked down, before he looked back up at Isak. “What about you? Do you have plans today?”

 

Isak shook his head. “Not really. If you like, -” he swallowed, “- you could join me making those muffins now?”

 

Even eyed him for a moment before he smiled. “For Kosegruppa? Sure. I have wanted to make some snacks for you, actually.”

 

Isak had to fight a relieved sigh. Even wanted to come inside. That had to be good, right? They went into the kitchen. Even started to take the groceries out of the bags, and Isak put them away. When Even picked up the caramel donuts he shot Isak a look and a small smirk. “Guess you won’t need these, now that we’re baking.”

 

Isak laughed. “Shut up, I might dig into them as we wait for the muffins. I told you, I don’t like to wait for things that I want.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows and laughed, too. 

 

Isak pulled out the flour and the other things they needed for the muffins, and was about to hide away the condoms and lubes, when Even put a hand on his shoulder, smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “Aren't you gonna check what I got you?”

 

Isak groaned. “You just love to embarrass me, don’t you?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Isak looked at the package. “Cola flavor. Wow.”

 

Even grinned. “Yeah they didn't have caramel, so. That had to do. And the lube tastes like strawberry. What can I say, I love to add flavour to most things.”

 

Isak had to laugh. “Nice,” he said, and put it away. Trying to hide the heat in his face.  “So. Muffins. Are they difficult?”

 

“Not at all. Think chemistry, and you’ll be alright.”

 

Isak nodded. “Follow the recipe, you mean.”

 

Even grinned again. “Yeah. At least until you know what you're doing, then you can become more playful.”

 

Isak just smiled, and tried not to put too much meaning into that sentence. He didn't need to fight a hardon in the kitchen, thank you very much. 

 

They started baking, and it was both fun and frustrating at the same time. Even was so freaking hot, and Isak kept wishing something would happen. Just something. That he could pull Even closer, undress him and make him moan with pleasure.  His heart sped at the thought. To distract himself, he focused on making the muffins .

 

As they waited for the muffins to finish in the oven, Isak decided to make them some cheese and ham sandwiches. “I`m hungry. And I know you won`t let me dig my teeth into those donuts, so I`d better make us something else.”

 

Even laughed. “I have nothing against you enjoying those glazed donuts, far from it,” he said. His eyes were lingering at Isak`s mouth for a moment. “But thanks for making us sandwiches. I was a little hungry, too.”

 

"Dig in." Isak invited and sat at the table, taking a bite out his own sandwich.  Even joined him, and they sat chatting and eating. They told each other about the week they`d had, and laughed a little over Kosegruppa. However, the muffins were finished in no time, and Even took them out. The smell was delicious, and Isak almost drooled.

 

He approached Even by the counter, and they stood side by side, watching the sweet goodness before them. 

 

“Oh, I really don't like to wait,” Isak murmured. Standing close to Even, he felt his body react. It was weird, it was like his lust for Even and lust for the muffins mixed and made him even hornier. Fuck, he was messed up. 

 

“So you keep saying.” Even smiled, and looked at him. “Luckily, eating warm muffins is quite good.” He picked one of them up by the muffin form and carefully ripped the paper off. Then he tore a bit off and gave it to Isak. Isak opened his mouth and took a taste.  _ Fuck _ . Cardamom and blueberry was a good mix. The taste of the muffin was amazing, and the sensation of Even feeding him and brushing his lips with his fingers, made Isak make a strained sound. Even stared at him with wide eyes, and let his thumb brush Isak`s lip once more. Isak was shocked by the surge of pure lust that shook him. In seconds his cock went from semi erect to full blown steel. It was enough to make a guy dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to take this beautiful guy beside him in his arms and worship him.

 

_ Oh fuck _ . This was… was this good? What was it? Isak didn`t know. He was just about to find out, when the front door slammed open, and he jumped back from Even. 

 

Eskild and Linn came rambling into the kitchen, and suddenly Isak was busy introducing them to each other and serving muffins. Spreading the love, yeah right. Isak was so frustrated that he was about to explode. But that was it. Isak and Even stepped around each other being careful, and nothing more happened.

 

Even went home not long after that, and Isak was left with no other option than to release the tension on his own. Again. He ignored the questions from Eskild about the extra condoms,  shrugged and left the kitchen, muttering to himself as he headed for a shower. 

 

The next week Isak saw Even everywhere. The worst part was that he couldn't take his eyes off him. So whenever Even popped up, he stood gazing and gaping at him.

 

Isak felt like he was waiting. But for what? And for how long? It was driving him crazy.

 

On Friday the boys wanted to drag him to a party at Emma`s. It didn't look very promising. Isak had just boarded the tram on his way home when he got a text from Eskild telling him that he couldn't get them any beer. That was shit. Isak held on to the pole in the tram and stared at his phone in disappointment. In just that moment, he heard a warm and familiar ´halla` in his ears.

 

He looked up, and had to hold his breath.  _ Even _ . Right there next to him. A tingling went down his spine, and he almost forgot how to breathe. Oh fuck, he needed to chill. Even stared at him and smiled a little, and it was awkward, and sweet, and hot, all at the same time. 

 

They exchanged a few “on your way home?” and “you too?”. And then Isak got the idea. Even was over 18 years old. “Could you buy some beer?” 

 

Even laughed. “Isak. I`m not your personal shopper in my free time, you know!”

 

Isak blushed. “I know that. I just… promised the guys to fix beer for this party at Emma`s.”

 

“Emma`s, eh?” Even`s eyes were shining. “Okay.”

 

They found a small grocery shop on their way. But then Even had forgot his ID, of course. Isak had no problem believing that. He had lost his keys once, after all. They went home so Even could look for his ID. He didn`t find it. 

 

Even found his joint instead, though, and they sat on the window sill, smoking, laughing and looking, looking, looking. Isak couldn't take his eyes off Even. And everything was chill. Isak`s mind was all about Even, and the party was forgotten and gone from his mind. 

 

They finally became hungry, and Even made them cheese toasties that Isak decided to put all kinds of spices on. “You said you liked flavour, or something, didn't you?”

 

Even looked at him, and smiled. His eyes were so blue and bright in the sunlight. Isak  wanted to groan at the sight. Even`s dark blonde hair looked so soft, and Isak wanted to tangle his fingers in the soft, shiny mass and pull Even into an endless kiss. Instead he just allowed himself to look. And look. And look. And when Even offered him a beer, he took it and sipped it like it was water that could sooth his thirst.

 

That was when Isak got bombarded with texts from the boys, asking about the beer and the party. For a moment, he was tempted to lie and say that he couldn`t come. But something made him change his mind. He texted Jonas that he was with Even, and that he didn't want to go to the party. Of course the boys gave him grief, but he didn`t care.

 

Even asked him if he was ready (for the toasties, but he wasn't really talking about the toasties, was he?). There was no way back, Isak said. And he meant it. 

 

“So what about that party?” Even asked, while the toasties were in the oven. “Are you still going?”

 

“I don't feel like going,” Isak said, feeling brave. He stared into Even`s eyes. “Maybe all I want is right here."

 

Just that easily, it was there between them, the open acknowledgment of a want. Isak didn`t know if it was mutual, but he had put it out there. It would be so easy to give in right then, to close the gap between them. But Even was still careful, and Isak, too. Even just nodded, and took another sip from his beer. 

 

“I should tell you something,” he said, looking nervous. 

 

Isak had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was sure he wasn't going to like this. 

 

Even looked into his eyes, like he searched from something there. “You know, last time, when we cooked stuff together, you know, the fish burgers?”

 

_ The time we kissed?  _ Sure, Isak wouldn`t forget that, like, ever. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I had a girlfriend back then.”

 

_ Oh. There it was _ . That thing that had made a distance between them these last weeks. That thing that meant that they couldn`t be.  _ Fuck. _ Just his luck. Isak swallowed. “Okay,” he said, hesitant. 

 

Even looked at the ceiling, the floor, out the window. Everywhere else. Then he looked back at Isak. Pierced him with his eyes again. “Sonja and I had been together for years. And we had drifted apart. I still just couldn't leave her. But I have broken up with her now.”

 

Even said this like it had some profound significance, or depth, but Isak didn't get it. So Even had a girlfriend, which most likely meant that he had a thing for girls. However, he had broken up with her. What did that mean? Was the tension between the two of them something that Isak just imagined? Was Even heartbroken because of Sonja? Had his kiss with Isak been some sort of rebound thing or something he did to test his limits? Isak had a thousand questions, but no answers. 

 

“Uh, I am sorry if you are sad?” he said, not knowing what else he could say. 

 

Even stared at him then, and suddenly he grinned. His eyes sparkled. “I'm not sad, Isak,” he said. “This breakup is a good thing.”   

 

Isak swallowed again. He couldn't break Even`s gaze. “Yeah?” he said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The alarm for the toasties went off, and Even turned to take them out of the oven. “I should have told you from the beginning, and I probably shouldn't have kissed you,” he said. He had his back to Isak now, and Isak was frustrated, because he couldn't see Even`s face.  _ What did he mean?  _ Of course, Isak knew Even meant it wasn't fair to kiss Isak when he still had a girlfriend, he knew that, but what did he  _ really  _ mean?  

 

Even turned around. He was hot in his face from the heat from the oven, and a string of his hair had fallen into his face. “Ready to dig in?” he said, and Isak nodded.  _ What do you mean, though? _ he wanted to scream.  _ I told you all I want is right here, but what do you want?  _ He didn't do it. He probably should let it be. Even still had the same heat and laughter in his eyes, though, and there was still this tension between them. Isak was sure of it. It couldn't only be his imagination, could it? 

 

They ate the cheese toasties on Even`s bedroom floor, and the toasties tasted like shit. And they laughed, and tried to do a shitty rap, and all the time the tension and the unanswered questions were between them and around them like electricity. And they rapped, and messed it all up, and laughed some more, and suddenly they were sitting very close. Isak could feel the heat from Even`s body, and it was maddening. 

 

Finally, Isak couldn't take it anymore, he leaned closer to Even, wrapped his hands around the back of Even`s head, reveling in the soft skin of his neck, his fingers running through his hair. He leaned closer slowly, watching Even`s eyes for some hint of rejection. His mouth descended, closing in on awaiting lips, and finally they connected. Isak pressed gently against Even, feeling those pouty lips push back. The sensation of the soft lips sent a slow shiver down his spine. One of Even`s hands snaked into Isak`s hair, wrapping it in a fist. Isak made a sound into Even`s mouth, losing himself in the sensation. Even sighed against Isak`s lips. “I have wanted to kiss you again… for so long,” he whispered. 

 

Isak`s heart was about to explode. “Me too,” he admitted. Even moved even closer then, and straddled Isak. Isak`s eyes went wide.  _ This was happening, fuck, this was really happening _ . Isak`s heart raced as Even covered his body. They kissed, and kissed, and their lips were soft and warm and Isak felt like he could have kissed Even forever.

 

Even nuzzled him and looked him into his eyes. “I need to tell you something more,” he sighed. Isak couldn't do anything else but wait, and listen. “Ì have bipolar disorder.”

 

“Oh.” Isak thought for a moment, while he stroked his fingers through Even’s hair. He couldn't believe it. Even, this beautiful, cool guy had a mental illness? His thoughts went to his mom. He had told himself to stay away from her, and others with mental illnesses. But of course, that was just.... because he was hurt. Afraid. Deep down he knew a mental illness couldn't define his mother, or Even.

 

“Mood swings, right?” he asked.

 

Even laughed, looking like he released some of his nerves. “That's an understatement, but yeah. I can get episodes where I'm manic, or depressed. Do you think… Is that a problem?” 

 

He was tense, and pale. Isak realized that he was very nervous. He kept stroking Even’s hair.

 

“I don't think so?” he said.  He stared into Even`s eyes, knowing that he had to be honest. “Everyone has issues. My mom has schizophrenia. I must admit that I haven't always been fine about it, you know, it can be scary sometimes?”

 

Even nodded. Stared at Isak.

 

Isak swallowed. “But I like you, Even, no matter what. Sure, I don't know much about being bipolar, but as far as I know, you are still you. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Even kissed him again. These kisses were sweet, and trustful. “I never thought I`d dare to tell you this,” he admitted, between kisses. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you did.” 

 

Even looked at him closely. “What would your parents say,” he said, “- if you told them I was your boyfriend?”

 

Isak leaned back, staring into Even`s eyes.  _ Boyfriend _ . Parents. How could a sentence make him so happy and sad at the same time? 

 

“I don't know,” Isak admitted. “I guess dad would be okay with it, but I don't know about Mom. She's probably afraid that I would go to Hell, I don't know. And she has some good days, but she has some bad ones, too.

 

Even nodded, and smiled a little. 

 

Isak was about to ask Even what  _ his  _ parents would think, but then Even brought his lips to Isak`s neck, a warm hand cupping the back of his head. Isak shivered, and forgot all his questions. Even`s lips brushed along Isak`s skin, with a sneak of tongue. Isak`s head fell back, exposing more of his neck to Even. “Even…”He breathed, locking his fingers behind his neck. “Yeah,” Even mumbled, and found Isak`s mouth again. Isak was gone. Even could have done what he wanted to him in that moment. 

 

Of course, that was when the front door slammed, and they heard a cheerful “Hello? Anybody home?”

 

Isak pushed Even off his lap and was on his feet in just a second. Even startled, too, but he seemed much calmer. “It`s just Mom and Dad,” he said, smiling. 

 

Isak nodded. Brushed the crumbs from his sweater and tried to flatten his hair. He was glad his hoodie hid his growing boner. 

 

And then Even`s parents were there. Tall and smiling. Even`s father had Even’s mouth and his mother had his eyes. They both looked a little amused. 

 

“So you`re Isak?” Even`s mother asked, and took his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Isak greeted both her and Even`s father. God, he felt awkward. 

 

Even smiled at him. “Do you wanna go back to my room?” he asked. “We can hang out some more if you like?”

 

Isak blushed. “I probably should go,” he said, muttering something about the fact that it was late. It probably was for the best. A part of him wanted to stay, of course, and he wanted to kiss Even all night, but he didn't quite dare to. Even`s parents also made him nervous, and reminded him of his own parents, and he just… couldn`t. 

 

Even followed him out in the hallway. Something in his eyes made Isak feel sad. He reached out without thinking and brushed a strand of hair from Even's forehead. “Thanks for today,” he said, “this was nice”.

 

“Yes it was.” Even gazed back at him, his eyes going wide and soft at Isak's touch. The air seemed thick between them, movement slowing, possibilities waiting to happen. But they were suddenly locked in their carefulness again. Isak gave Even a quick peck on his lips, threw him a soft smile and left. 

 

Outside and on the way home, Isak couldn't believe what just happened. They had kissed, and they had talked, and he hadn't felt so alive, or so intimate with another person in ages. He made a resolution. Somehow, someway (and hopefully soon), he was going to find out what he'd been missing, being so careful all the time. He had been so afraid, of being gay, being an outcast, being crazy… And here Even was, talking bravely about it all! Isak sighed. It was time to open up and give love a chance, no matter how scared he was. Yeah, he knew his was just seventeen, but he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. Not when he just maybe could have something like this. He wanted this. He wanted the flavour, too.

  
  


**Even: The Flavour of Life**

 

The next day, Even woke up and felt nervous. Jittery. He and Isak. They had kissed, and they had talked, and it was okay. 

 

Of course, he still couldn't believe that Isak still could like him, after he had dropped one bomb (bipolar disorder) after the other (ex girlfriend). And he still wasn't sure that they could make it. Isak had his own issues, and dealing with Even`s was probably too much to ask. But still. Even couldn`t help it; he wanted this too much to let it go.

 

He sent Isak a text:

 

_ Was nice hanging with you yesterday. :) Do you have plans today? _

 

_ Yeah it was. *green heart* Well, I'm hanging with the guys now. They're a little pissed that I didn`t show up at the party.  _

 

_ Haha. I think you made a good choice, anyway. _

 

_ Me too. I wanna tell them about you, and everything, you know. But I just don't know how to. _

 

_ I know. Tell them when you're ready. _

 

_ Yeah, I guess. Are you busy tomorrow? _

 

_ Yeah, we're visiting my aunt. You? _

 

_ I dunno, I will probably hang with the boys again, lol.  _

 

_ See you on Monday, then? *green heart* _

 

_ Yeah, see you. *green heart* _

  
  


The rest of the weekend was rather boring. After visiting his aunt, he worked a little, but other than that, nothing happened. The only highlight, was that Isak posted a photo on his insta (naturally he had stalked Isak on all social media by now). The post showed that the boys were playing games in Isak’s room. Even smiled when he saw it. It was good Isak had his buddies. He sent Isak a lame meme, and Isak answered with a laughing emoji.

 

On Monday, Even showed up at school and hoped to see Isak at his locker. That didn't happen, but he saw Isak at lunch, and couldn’t help patting him on the shoulder. Isak smiled widely, but there was still something careful about him.

 

That was right, Isak wasn't out yet. Even decided to be careful, too. He just smiled, and squeezed Isak’s shoulder, and they told each other about their weekends. Isak mentioned that Vilde wanted him to host a pregame. “Why not?” Even shrugged. “You wanted more to happen in your life, didn't you?

 

Isak nodded, and looked at him. “Sure. You’re coming, right?”

 

“I would love to.”

 

Isak’s smile was so worth it.

 

On Wednesday, Even finally remembered to bring Isak the snapback he had forgotten when he visited. However, he couldn't find him anywhere. In the end, he had to ask Sana.

 

“Isak? Why?” Sana said, studying his face.

 

“You know who I mean, and I’m returning his snapback.”

 

She stared at him.

 

Her stare made him blush. “Yeah, yeah, and I have a crush on him.”

 

She smiled her enigmatic smile. “I got that when you begged me to trick him into joining Kosegruppa. So, are you any wiser?”

 

“Well, we have kissed.”

 

Sana raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Okay then. Fine. He's with the boys over there, watching the dance girls.” she said dryly.

 

Even followed her gaze. Damn, Isak looked good. He sat in the window sill, with the boys surrounding him, and he looked a little bored. He had a wide tee that showed his collarbone, and Even had a sudden urge to lick it. Fuck. 

 

“You should do it, you know,” Sana said.

 

“Hm?” Even realized he had missed something she was talking about. 

 

“Elias. The boys. They miss you. You should send them a text or something.”

 

He shrugged, he didn't want to think about them right now. “Yeah, maybe. I miss them too. I probably should.” He looked at Isak, wondering what he should say.

 

Sana looked at him, and at Isak, and back again. “Oh, get over there all ready, will you?”

 

Even smiled to her, and tried to approach Isak and the boys looking cool and relaxed with Isak’s snapback on.

 

“Halla,” he said, and threw the snapback to Isak. “You forgot it on Friday”.

 

Isak stared at him, and his green eyes got darker. 

 

“It  _ is _ yours?” Even followed up.

 

Isak smiled a slow smile then.

 

“It’s mine, really,” Jonas said, before Isak had time to answer. All the boys looked confused.

 

Then Isak exhaled. “Hi, Even,” he said. “Thanks. You ready for Friday?”

 

Even grinned. He had almost expected Isak to lie about Friday, or the pre game, since he obviously didn't think of it as cool enough. Isak surprised him. “Sure.”

 

“What happens on Friday?” Magnus asked.

 

“Kosegruppa has a pregame for the revue party,” Isak said, as he smiled a little to Even. “Any of you guys wanna come?”

 

“I dunno,” Magnus started, “I’m planned to go to a pregame with my soccer guys.”

 

“Well, ‘Sadomannen’, Vilde’s gonna be there,” Isak grinned, and Magnus blushed. 

 

Even realized he had missed an inside joke, but didn't care. He enjoyed watching Isak with his buddies too much. “And a lot of other interesting people, too,” he added.

 

“Sure, I’ll be there,” Mahdi said.

 

“I can make it, too” Jonas said. He looked closer at Even. “So you’re the reason we hardly see Isak anymore?” he asked, without malice.

 

“Hardly,” Even laughed, “it was just one Friday.”

 

“No, Jonas is right,” Isak said, with sparkling eyes. “Even is my new best buddy. I’m shifting you out. And now I’m going to leave you for a moment and talk to him.”

 

Even laughed. He couldn't take his eyes off Isak, as he stepped down from the window sill.

 

But when Isak stepped down next to Even and locked eyes with him, something happened. Isak got a look in his eyes, like it was something he wanted to say. He bit his lip, took Even’s hand and turned to the boys.

 

“Uh, guys, I should tell you something.”

 

 _Wow. Really?_ Isak was going to spill it? Even couldn't believe it. He knew that Isak wanted to tell the boys everything, but he didn't think he had the guts to do it _now_.

 

The boys were staring at Isak, but he was hesitating. Even squeezed his hand, and when Isak looked at him, Even raised his eyebrows and smiled, trying to look encouraging.

 

Isak swallowed. “I am… well, I think I am gay.”

 

Wow. Even stared at him. Isak had grown a lot since the first day he saw his grumpy, beautiful face.

 

“You see, Even and I are kind of having a thing. I mean…”

 

Even couldn't stop grinning. They had a thing! Isak admitted that they had a thing! That had to mean something, right?

 

Isak looked at Even, suddenly hesitant. “It’s not like we have defined anything, it’s just… I wanted you to know, that’s all.”

 

“What?” Magnus said. “Gay? But you hook up with girls all the time?”

 

Isak shrugged.

 

“Well, he could be pan,” Mahdi said.

 

Magnus looked like a questionmark. “What’s pan?”

 

“It’s when you fall in love with someone, regardless of gender, Even explained. “I am pansexual.”

 

“Isn't that bi?” Magnus asked.

 

Even shook his head. “No, that’s when you like both boys and girls.”

 

“Isn't that the same though?”

 

Even smiled. “No. There are more than two genders, right?”

 

Isak just stood there, biting his cheek and staring at them all. Like he was waiting to be yelled at, and couldn't believe that he wasn't. 

 

“I’m glad you told us, Izz.” Jonas said, and smiled.

 

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Mahdi said, and Magnus nodded.

 

Isak smiled then. A small smile that made him look so soft that it almost hurt to watch. He leaned into Even. “Okay. Uh. Gotta go.”

 

“See ya, guys,” Even said, as Isak put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him with him.

 

“That was… wow,” Even said, as they walked. “I didn't expect that.”

 

Isak breathed a laugh. “Me neither, really. It just felt wrong to keep this from them. Even if you and I really haven't had a talk yet.” 

 

Isak looked quickly at him, and dragged him further. They didn't stop until they were in a hallway alone. Isak turned to him. His eyes were dilated and dark as he looked at Even. “I’ve been waiting and waiting and… I just wanna kiss you so badly,” he muttered, and put his hands around Even’s neck. He kissed Even softly. His mouth tasted sweet and his lips were soft. Even was lost in the sensation of Isak’s tongue brushing his. Even sucked on it, pulling his tongue deep in his mouth. 

 

Even could hardly believe it. Isak had just… come out to his friends, and they were kissing in school. What happened?

 

“Wow,” he said, against Isak’s lips. “You just come out and kiss me just like that? What… happened?”

 

Isak smiled. “ I decided that I like flavours, too, he said and laughed. “No, I mean, I don’t wanna hide and wait all the time anymore.”

 

Even swallowed hard. “I like that you don’t. I don't wanna hide and wait more either.” He stared at Isak.  _ What are we, though? _ he wondered.  _ Do we have a chance to be something at all, when I haven't told you half of the madness yet? _

 

But then the school bell rang, and they had to go.  _ Later _ , Even told himself. He could tell Isak later.

 

The next day, Even got an order after school that took his breath away and made him laugh so hard. Isak had ordered a cucumber, an aubergine, a zucchini, some bananas, sausages, “Falukorv”, carrots, sweet potatoes, parsnip, baguettes, even a marzipan tube; it was a list of exclusively phallic grocery items. Isak was truly fucking with him. Even wondered if Isak had sent that order to other shoppers, before Even got it.

  
  


_ Hi, Isak, this is your very personal shopper Even, and I am happy to oblige. It seems like you're in dire need. *aubergine emoji* *winkey smiley* _

 

_ I am _ .

 

_ So, I have a recommendation for you, it’s a very good recipe. _

 

_ Yeah? _

 

_ Yeah. Only, this recipe asks for crushed nuts. Not sure about you but I'm not a big fan of crushed nuts. I'm thinking you'd prefer whole nuts instead. _

 

_ Oh my god… _

 

_ Do you like big nuts, Isak? _

 

_ Even… _

 

_ Sorry, baby, I couldn't help it. *smiley* So, what are you doing? _

 

_ Laying in bed _

 

_ Mmm… Just laying in bed? Nothing else? _

 

_ I'm eating cereal. _

 

_ Haha nice. What would you do if I was in bed next to you? _

 

_ Eat my cereal. _

 

_ Lol I mean if the cereal wasn't there. _

 

_ Then I would get out of bed and go get cereal. _

 

_ Fuck, you're clueless, baby, I’m trying to flirt with you here! _

 

_ I know, hahahaha! I`m just teasing. *grin* I would definitely love to make you feel good, baby. I would kiss you and touch you and fuck you and make you come so hard. _

 

_ Fuck _

 

_ But afterwards, I would get my cereal. I'm fucking hungry. _

 

_ Haha, how is it possible that you make me laugh, hungry and horny at the same time? _

 

_ Skills. _

 

_ Must be. Anyway. I guess I will have to cook for you tonight, baby. Or maybe we could do it together? _

 

_ Yeah, I`d love to, baby. <3 _

 

_ Me too <3 _

 

_ I have to order some other stuff, too. _

 

_ Not just phallic objects, you mean? _

 

_ Yeah, I need bread and milk, you know, the usual brands, and some snacks for the party tomorrow. _

 

_ I’m on it.  _

 

When Even delivered the groceries, Isak smiled and looked a little shy. “Hi,” he said, looking at him and swaying for a moment. 

 

“Hi,” Even answered, and put down the bags. He stared into Isak’s eyes. Suddenly he was nervous. He knew they needed to talk, but most of all, he just wanted to pull Isak close and kiss him. Could he do that? 

 

He didn't get to figure that out, before Isak was all over him. Isak pulled at his shirt and lunged at his lips. The kiss was intense and overwhelming, and Even lost himself in the sensations. Isak pulled his body close to him, and Even groaned. “I thought… we were about to do some cooking?”

 

Isak hesitated. Then he kissed Even’s neck. “Well... Are you free the rest of the day?”

 

“Well yeah.”

 

“We can cook… later, then,” Isak muttered. He kissed Even, again and again, pulling him after him towards the bedroom. The door had hardly shut behind them and they were kissing and groping each other. Isak pulled off Even’s shirt and clawed his fingers over Even’s chest. When he scraped Even’s nipples his knees almost gave way. Isak kept pulling him across the room, though.

 

When they approached Isak’s bed, Even pushed Isak to his back and straddled his hips. They looked at each other for a beat. It was like a silent dialogue between them:  _ So this is happening? This is happening.  _ Then there was nothing holding them back. It was like Even was driven by an unknown force. He kissed Isak again on the mouth and then his neck; he was pulling up on Isak’s t-shirt. Once he had it up past Isak’s nipples he dove for them, sucking one into his mouth. Isak groaned as his hands grabbed hold of Even’s hair and neck. Even kissed and licked at Isak’s chest, enjoying the warm skin and rippling muscles as he moved lower and lower. He felt the ridges of Isak’s stomach and how they trembled below his hand. Isak was breathing heavily, panting. His eyes were glassy.

 

Even wanted more. He moved down Isak’s legs and opened his jeans and tugged them down a bit. Isak’s erection pushed to the side over his hip, tenting the side of his underwear.

 

Even caught Isak’s gaze. His eyes were dilated and his breath was hitching. "Kitchen... condoms."

 

"It is okay, we don't… need them yet." As Even pulled down Isak’s briefs and sucked his cock into his mouth, Isak made a strange sound and grabbed for the bedspread. Even was desperately hoping that he hadn't lost his touch (he had only done this a time or two, and that was a long time ago). At least he did have Isak panting and leaning back in the bed. His own cock was throbbing in his jeans, and he couldn't resist grinding against Isak’s leg, at the same time as he sucked and licked at his cock. 

 

He enjoyed the feeling of Isak’s cock in his mouth and breathed heavily, panting his desire. Isak was breathing hard too, and his cheeks, chest, and neck were flushed. Even’s jeans were so tight he felt incredibly hard and trapped. It was torture. He grinded harder against Isak, trying to find some release. He gasped as the sensation got more intense. Isak pressed his knee up, and Even exploded. He could feel how his sperm shot into his pants. He still kept on sucking Isak, while he felt the blush rise up from his chest until he knew his face was flaming. 

 

Isak seemed to be oblivious to what just happened. He stared at Even with dark eyes, groaning his name as he started to come. His face reflected only pleasure, and he panted and moaned when Even finished with him. “Sorry… that was quick… I can get you off too?”

 

“Uh, I came too," Even admitted. He pulled Isak’s hand down to his jeans so he could feel the wet spot. "I was a bad, bad boy; I humped your leg." He smiled at Isak, and I pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Isak laughed, and kissed him slowly. “You filthy boy.” Then he ordered Even to strip, and put his clothes into the washer.

 

“Now what am I supposed to wear?" Even asked. Isak just pulled him up and led him to his bathroom and started the shower.

 

“Come here.”

 

Isak undressed and pulled Even into the shower with him. Isak washed him from head to toe and gave him a blowjob. Even moaned and leaned back. Oh shit, what Isak was doing to his cock was blowing his mind. And because he had longed for this for so long, he came too quickly. Again. Isak didn't seem to mind, though. He kissed Even there under the shower and let him clean him and jack him off while they kissed.

 

Even was first out of the shower, and he dried himself on his way to the bedroom. When he got there, he stood aimlessly in a towel for a moment, until Isak entered the room.

 

"Uhm.. again, what am I supposed to wear?"

 

Isak smiled at him and started digging through his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt. Isak smiled at him. "At least it is something. Next time you decide to hump my leg, have a change of clothes here." 

 

Even grinned at him. “I will.”  _ Next time. _ He liked that. While he put the clothes on he felt a little hungry, and suddenly he remembered something. “The groceries. We forgot them.” 

 

Isak laughed. “Okay. You can just take them into the kitchen while I check the laundry and put the dryer on.

 

“No problem. I’d take groceries over laundry any day.” 

 

“Really?”

 

Even nodded. “Yeah, it’s just so boring.”

 

“Maybe there should be an app for fixing your laundry too,” Isak laughs. 

 

“There probably is.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Even chuckled, and went to get the bags they had left in the hallway. He carried them into the kitchen, and started to pull out the groceries. He quickly saw that they could make something really good with the sausages and some of the vegetables.

 

When Isak joined him in the kitchen, Even had already started.

 

“I was hungry,” he said. “Is this okay?”

 

“Sure!” Isak jumped up at the counter. “It’s amazing that you can manage to make something at all from the random things I ordered.”

 

Even just smiled. This thing with Isak felt so right. But he also felt nervous. Uncertain. While he kept his eyes on the food, he took a deep breath. Time to be brave. “So. We’re trying this then?”

 

He glanced at Isak. Isak looked at him sincerely. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I want to try this.”

 

Even breathed out in a slow breath. “Me too. I just… You know, I have this bipolar disorder. And I am rather messy. I’m afraid I will fuck up, and hurt you, and then you’ll hate me”.

 

Isak stared at him. “You’re the most amazing person I know,” he said. “And everyone fucks up sometimes. I’m afraid I’ll fuck up, too. I am lazy, and I keep things to myself, and can get pissed off for small things.”

 

“That’s not fucking up.”

 

Isak looked at him for a long time. Then he sighed. “Okay. I will tell you about one time that I fucked up.” He looked nervous, almost afraid. “One time, I leaked a secret about one of my best friends, because I was jealous. I broke up two couples because of that.”

 

“Damn!”

 

Isak looked shameful. “It was really bad. I had a bad time at home last year, when my Dad left and my Mom broke down. And at that time I had a stupid crush on Jonas, who was my best friend. Well, only friend, really, apart from his girlfriend, Eva. So when Eva kissed another guy, I got pissed and I told someone about it. Jonas found out. They broke up. I was really shitty to them both, Even.”

 

Even stirred the food, thinking. “You had a crush on Jonas?”

 

Isak smiled. “Yeah, well, that's a long time ago. But you get my point?”

 

“Yeah.” Even sighed, and put the pan off the stove for a moment. “I need to tell you about what I have done, too. First. The reason I know Sana, is that his brother used to be one of my best friends from Bakka. Second. I didn't just have a crush on my best friend. I kissed him.

 

“You kissed Sana’s brother?”

 

Even had to laugh, in the middle of everything. “No, it wasn't him.”

 

Isak suddenly looked a little careful. “Was it Mikael?”

 

Even lost his breath. “How do you know about Mikael?”

 

Isak looked a little embarrassed. “I might have seen your movie from school.”

 

Even sighed. The thought of Mikael, Yousef and the others made him sad. “Okay. Well I kissed my best friend. And to make it worse, he and his parents were very religious. He freaked out. So.” Even paused for a moment. “I didn't know it, but I was manic at the time. I was obsessed with this guy, and I wanted to find some sort of salvation. I read the Quran. Posted a lot of verses and weird things on the Facebook revue wall. Scared everybody. Afterwards I crashed hard, and felt like everyone was better off without me. So… I tried to take my life. It’s some true shit, Isak. And I lost my friends because of it.”

 

Even had never thought he would tell anyone everything (or most of it), but he did. It felt scary and liberating at the same time.

 

Isak looked at him with wide eyes, and he took his hand. “I’m so sorry, Even. I’m glad you told me this. But it’s okay.”

 

“Do you think so?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, it sounds like horrible experiences and I get that it is tough to bear. I wish you didn't have to carry all that.”

 

“Yeah.” Even felt the tears sting in his eyes.

 

“But I like you for being just you, you know. The whole package. Always did.” The words came out slowly, like they were difficult to say. “And since I managed to be friends with Jonas and Eva again, after being so mean, I’m sure you can get your friends back, too.”

 

Even smiled. He wanted to believe that. “So. We’re really doing this?” he asked. “We’re trying this... boyfriend thing?”

 

Isak blushed. “Yeah. We are.”

 

Even nodded, feeling ridiculously happy. “I guess I will have to do the shopping from now on.”

 

“Yeah, but I will look after the keys. And I can do the laundry, too.”

 

Even laughed. “Sounds like a good deal.”

 

They kissed, and finished the cooking. Luckily the food had survived their long and serious talk. They ended up eating, chatting, laughing and making out for hours. Even couldn't believe it, it felt so good.

 

That night, he didn't want to leave. However, he didn't want to rush anything with Isak, and he knew he should get home and take his meds and pack his bag for school, so in the end he hugged Isak goodbye. 

 

“See you tomorrow, boyfriend,” Isak smiled, and made Even’s heart flutter.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Tomorrow.”

 

The neon pregame the next day turned out to be a lot of fun. Vilde and the other girls had outdone themselves decorating the flat in neon colours. People were in a good mood, dancing, chatting and laughing. Everyone seemed fine seeing Isak and Even together, too. Isak had tried to hide his worry, but it was easy to see how he slowly relaxed during the evening. The fact that his guys were there, probably helped, too. And Eskild, Isak’s flatmate, seemed more than fine seeing them together. He was hugging them and talking about his gay son Isak; it was quite charming.

 

Isak and Even were practically glued to each other the whole evening. Even couldn't look away from Isak. He looked so hot, in his black illuminati t-shirt and with pink neon painted on his cheeks. Even wanted to kiss him all the time. So they did that, and they talked about everything and nothing, and laughed. And Even couldn't believe his luck. 

 

They sat in the sofa when Isak leaned on his shoulder for a moment. “You know what,” he said, in the middle of everything. “I wanna tell Mom about this.”

 

Even instantly knew what he meant. “You do?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, you have proven that when you first decide to do something, things go fast. So I have no doubt that you will.”

 

“True.” Isak picked up his phone and typed a text. He looked up at Even. “I did it.” 

 

“By a text?”

 

Isak sighed. “Yeah. Well, it`s better than nothing. I can always talk to her later. I thought about visiting her soon, actually. It's been too long.” He blushed a little.  

 

Even smiled. “I`m proud of you, baby.” 

 

Isak took a deep breath and released it. “I'm a little proud too, to be honest.” He smiled.

 

Even found himself staring at Isak`s smiling face. He came to the conclusion that this was one of the best days of his life. He reached over and grabbed Isak’s hand and squeezed. Isak looked at him and they were both smiling. Then the smile faded as they searched each other’s lips. Isak’s lips were soft, but still demanding.  

 

And then the dance… The dance made Even`s head spin and his body tremble. Even had been surprised when Isak agreed to dance with him, but utterly pleased. When they moved together to the music, pulling each other close and kissing, Even could have sunk to the floor. It was so hot. Isak looked like he thought the same.

 

After the dance the fire was still burning. Even had to keep touching him and Isak touching him, just a brush of his hand along Isak’s arm or against his thigh. Something had been unleashed between them. Even needed to feel close to him.

 

When everyone went on to the revue party, Isak held Even back. “Let’s stay here,” he said, with wide, dark eyes and parted lips, and Even had no doubts.

 

“Okay,” he said. They started to tidy away some of the beer cans, bottles and cups and carried them to the kitchen. All the time Isak sent him long looks, and Even had to concentrate not to jump him. The tension was thick between them. Even wanted to kiss him again and again, and pull him closer.

 

In the end, he couldn't hold back any longer. He let his fingers slide into Isak’s soft hair and kissed him. 

 

Isak sighed into his lips. “You had fun tonight?” he asked. 

 

Even smiled, and pulled him closer. “Yeah. This neon theme was fun. Too bad we don’t have those lightsaber condoms, though” he laughed. 

 

Isak looked at him with glittering eyes. “Oh, but you are wrong, Even. When you told me about them, I just had to check it out. So I went by Kondomeriet on my way back from school.”

 

Even laughed out. “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously. So we have flavoured ones and those that glow in the dark and everything.” He grinned. “If you’re up for it, we can have a lot of fun tonight.”

 

“Oh, I’m up for it.”

 

They kissed some more, grinding against each other, and Even was getting so turned on that he didn't know what to do next. Just then, the apartment door slammed. 

 

Isak sighed. “Don’t worry about that. Probably just Eskild or Linn.” He smiled a wicked smile. “Come on, let’s sneak into my bedroom and have some fun.”

 

So they did.

  
  


**Isak: For More Pleasure (bonus)**

 

They didn't get to his room before they were stopped. “Hello?” Noora looked confused at them from the front door. 

 

Fuck. Isak was more worried over the fact that he might not end up in his room with Even, than the fact that she might want her room back. That was… just not an option. They could deal with that in the morning. But he definitely wanted Even in his room, like, right now. Even  looked so hot in his white t-shirt and with that ridiculous neon headband, that Isak was almost fuming with lust.

 

“Uh, hi, Noora.” He hesitated, before he pointed to Even. “This is Even. My… eh… boyfriend.” He blushed. Even beamed at him as he said hi to Noora. 

 

Noora looked a little amused, maybe, and curious, but not surprised at all. “Hi. Sorry to disturb you, guys,” she said, “but I had nowhere to go. Can I crash on the sofa?”

 

“Sure! No worries.” Isak felt a little awkward. “Eskild and Linn are at a revue party. You just missed everybody. Uhm. Do you manage to find everything you need, or do you want some help?”

 

“I’ll manage, Isak.” She looked determined, but also a little lost. 

 

Isak felt bad for her. “I can get you some… tea or something? No, chocolate milk, right?”

 

Noora looked at him, then at Even, then back again. “No thanks, seriously, I’ll be fine!” She cocked her head and looked closely at Isak. “And by the way, who are you, and what did you do to Isak?”

 

Isak had to laugh. “Fuck off. At least I can help you find a duvet and pillow.”

 

So he did, while Even helped cleaning away some of the bottles and cans that were still in the livingroom. 

 

“Thank you guys,” Noora said, as she put her luggage next to the sofa. She gave Isak a quick hug and a tired smile. “Now, get lost. I’m fine. We can talk tomorrow.”

 

Isak hesitated for a moment, but when she started to pack out of her suitcase, it felt wrong to keep standing there. “Good then.” Isak pulled Even with him to his bedroom. “Noora used to rent my room,” he explained. He sent a quick text to Eskild, telling him that Noora was back.  “She had moved to London, but seems to have come back for some reason.” 

 

“Ah.” Even smiled and put his arm around his waist. “Isak Valtersen. Who would have known that you are such a caring friend. It’s pretty hot, you know!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “You get turned on by me caring about others? You're so weird, Even.”

 

Even grinned, and kissed him gently on the lips. His voice dropped lower. “And you love me for it.”

 

Damn. That dark voice. Isak blushed, wondering how the sound of a voice could affect him like this. 

 

“I do,” he said. It came out light, but the feeling behind it was more serious than he wanted to admit out loud. Yet.  “So, I noticed something when I was at Kondomeriet,” he said, mostly as a diversion from his sudden and accidental declaration of love. He let his fingers skim along Even`s cheek. Let his hand brush into Even`s hair and push off his neon yellow headband.

 

“Mm... yeah?” Even looked up from kissing his neck.

 

Isak couldn't take his eyes from Even`s lips. “The commercials don't say that the condoms with ribs are ´for her pleasure`, anymore. It`s ´for more pleasure`. Or they claim that the condoms ´make wild moments wilder`.”

 

Even grinned, as Isak pulled him closer, and kissed him. “Huh,” he said against Isak`s lips. “Well, that's progress, isn't it?”

 

Isak nodded. He wanted to smile, but he was to caught up in the sensation of Even`s lips against his. God, they felt so good. He pulled Even closer, realizing that the mood hadn't been that much disrupted by Noora. He had longed for Even for such a long time this evening, that just a few touches had him going again.

 

His hands ached for skin to touch, and his dick was throbbing in his pants, wanting more, more, more. Isak slipped Even`s shirt off, enjoying the sight and the feeling of his lean torso. He moved down to Even`s feet and pulled off his socks. That shouldn`t feel sexy at all, but somehow it did. Isak ran his hand up his legs, looking at Even. He looked so good, sitting with his legs spread out before him. But he needed to get out of his pants.

 

Isak undid Even`s belt and the top button of his jeans. He undid the snaps of his fly and pulled them away from him. He skimmed the heavy denim off Even`s legs so he was sitting before him in tight, white tented briefs. Isak slid them down and off and admired Even`s erection, which was long and beautiful. Isak knelt in front of the bed and leant towards Even. He tasted the salty tip, enjoying the strange flavour. Even arched and moaned. He was breathing heavily, and he looked at Isak with glazed eyes. “So what is it going to be, then?” he asked, laughing a breathy laugh. “Lightsabers or tasty dicks?”

 

Isak suddenly felt hesitant. “I thought it would be fun to try the glow in the dark thingies, but is that weird? I mean, I just wanna make love to you, I don`t need a glowing dick or anything.”

 

Even chuckled, and the sound made something relax in Isak`s belly. Isak held Even`s gaze as he took Even slowly into his mouth, swirling his tongue, trying to wring pleasure from him.

 

“But... making love can be a lot of... fun, Isak,” Even breathed, with lust, pleasure and laughter in his eyes. “Let's just have some fun... yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Isak felt like he knew a little bit more than last time, as he licked and sucked gently, forcing further moans out of Even. “You'll have to wait, though. I wanna... taste you some more first.” He sucked harder and took Even deep into his mouth. Even`s breath came in harsh pants and Isak felt Even buck his hips, grinding the head into his mouth. 

 

“Oh, Isak, fuck... you're so good to me.” Even reached out and ran his fingers through Isak`s hair in a tender and warm gesture. Isak felt an aching sensation in his chest. He wanted so badly to make Even feel good. He wanted to show him how much he cared. He moved over Even`s dick more eagerly, letting his wet mouth bob up and down with his tongue swirling. Even gasped as Isak sped up. Isak felt Even thicken, and he groaned in a deep voice. With one final, deep plunge, Isak felt him release into his mouth and throat. The taste of Even`s thick essence made Isak feel even hornier.

 

Isak pulled off Even and looked at him. Even had a silly grin and a vacant, sated look in his eyes. Isak pushed Even further back into the bed before he quickly stripped. Even followed his movements. “You wanna try those condoms, now?” he asked, grinning. “We should turn off the light for full effect, yeah?”

 

Isak couldn't help giggling. He was probably too horny to fully appreciate this nonsense, but it still was funny. “Well, I gotta prep you a little first, baby,” he breathed.

 

He found the lube, knelt between Even`s legs and carefully worked the lube into him with a couple of fingers. It smelled like strawberries. Even was tight and clasped him with a great rhythm. Isak couldn’t wait to be inside him. He grabbed a condom and sheathed himself, before he switched the lights off. His dick was really glowing. It was weird. He laughed out, and heard Even`s muffled laughter from the bed. Isak couldn't see him at all, though. The room was black around him. “Come here with your lightsaber, baby,” Even said, chuckling, and Isak followed his voice.

 

He climbed stumbling onto the bed, and as his hands searched for Even, he grabbed Even by the knees and inner thighs, making him giggle. “Fuck, that tickled,” Even breathed. “I`m here, Luke Skywalker.”

 

For that, Isak had to tickle him some more. “Fuck that, I wanna be Han Solo.”

 

“Oh, no no no, please don't tickle…” Even breathed, as he was writhing, laughing and batting at his hands. “By the way, Han Solo didn't have a lightsaber, silly.”

 

Isak moved over him so he was between Even’s legs again. The feeling of Even`s body was even more intense in the dark. He could feel Even`s legs at his sides and his tummy under him. Isak`s cock shone in neon yellow between them. “Fuck,” Isak laughed, “this is ridiculous, it really glows.”

 

Even pulled him closer and put his lips to his ears. “Yeah.” he said, his warm breath making Isak shiver. “I wanna see how it disappears inside of me.”

 

Fuck. Isak almost came at once. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself together. Trying to remain a little in control. He let his fingers sink into Even once more, to make sure he was ready. He fumbled a little, but he managed to find his way in the dark. Even met his movements as if he asked for more. In a moment of inspiration, or at least the idea that the lube was supposed to taste strawberry, Isak moved down and let his tongue search where his fingers had been. Even shivered and groaned as Isak pushed his tongue into his hole. “Mm… It really tastes... strawberry,” Isak hummed. He let his tongue dance around the opening and inside, hoping that Even liked it. 

 

“Oh my god, fuck, Isak.” Even cursed and made a whole range of sounds that made Isak wild and very, very ready. He knew he had to fuck Even right now, or it all would be over far too quickly. He moved up between Even`s legs again, grasped Even`s hips and positioned himself before he pushed slightly against his entrance. Even parted his legs even more, and opened up for him, and Isak`s dick slid into the tight and soft feeling of Even. “Fuck,” Isak breathed. “You feel so good.” They both grunted and groaned as he filled Even up. Isak could see how the glowing dick disappeared, but he frankly didn't care at all if his dick was glowing or not anymore. The closeness and the sensations were too overwhelming. Even was taking all of him, breathing and panting with him. Isak started to move slowly, and Even moved with him. He pulled Isak`s head closer, and kissed and licked into his mouth as Isak fucked him. Isak could see a little more in the dark now, and saw the intensity of his eyes. Even`s kisses and motions were driving Isak over the edge. Each time he would pull out, Even`s inner muscles pulled him back.

 

He tried to aim for Even`s prostate, and when he found it, a long shiver went through Even`s body, and he groaned. Isak kept aiming for that spot, making Even whimper and move under him. Isak had Even pinned to the bed, arching into him with each thrust. He held Even`s hands, linked their fingers and held him down on the bed. Isak kept pushing, feeling his load build. Even seemed lost in his sensations. It was amazing to be with someone who was so completely able to let go and just get into the fuck. Isak grabbed hold of Even`s rock hard dick, stroking it while he kept pushing inside of him. He felt himself thicken, tightening up. His stomach muscles clenched, his thighs became weak and his back arched involuntarily. He groaned deeply (or grunted, to be honest) as he emptied himself into the condom. With one final, deep thrust, he felt Even let go, clamping him as he released his cum between them. He roared like an animal and Isak was sort of amazed that he had brought Even to this moment.

 

Isak slid out of Even and ripped off his glow-in-the-dark, semen filled condom, and threw it away. He took his t-shirt and tried to clean them up a bit. Then he fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Even rolled over and lay beside him, also trying to regain his breath. After a couple of minutes, Even looked at him. Isak didn’t know why, but they both burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh together. It also felt good to lie together, naked and sexually drained. Isak rolled over to his side, facing Even, and Even did the same. The room was still dark, but Isak had no problem seeing the sparkle in Even`s eyes. They smiled at each other. And slowly, very slowly, they started to kiss, to search and meet with lips and tongue. It was like they needed to connect again, even if they were so tired and sated that they could have fallen asleep. 

 

Isak snuggled into Even and kissed him and nuzzled him, and he almost couldn't believe it. Just a couple of weeks ago, he was a lonely, grumpy (almost depressed, to be honest) and lazy kid, and now he had  _ this _ . ”I don't get how I deserve this,” he whispered into Even`s mouth. “How do I deserve you?”

 

“Well, yeah I am pretty amazing. You must have done something right,” Even smiled into the kiss. Stroking his curls at his temple. “Good karma, right?”

 

Isak laughed. “Yeah, right, I ordered groceries. That's not really a good deed, is it?”

 

Even chuckled, but then he got serious. “So what did I do to deserve you, then? It must have been something mindblowing.”

 

“It was. You answered me,” Isak smiled, and pulled Even closer, so he could hear his heart. He knew his silly answer was far too little to describe how amazing Even had been, but he hoped he had a lifetime to show Even just how much both he and that first answer meant to him. So he just looked into Even`s eyes and smiled. “You answered.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be back. I am on Tumblr as @hjertetssunnegalskap

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! PLease let me know!


End file.
